I'm Stuck Where?
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: Story request from Invader Johnny. HA takes the gang on a trip to New Orleans. After a huge fight, Jade finds herself stuck in the last place she'd ever want to be stuck in. Genre-Supernatural because I wasn't sure which one to pick.


**Author's Notes- Sorry it's taken me ages to post something. I've super busy. This story is a request from Invader Johnny. It's a little different from what I normally write. So have an opened mind when you read it, a lot of the magic stuff is made up from my own head. So, if you please, no hating. I'd still love to know what you think.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Excited murmuring fills the black box theatre at Hollywood Arts. A small amount of students have been asked to meet there for a very special announcement. Tori looks around to see a very diverse collection of students. Although all her friends were here, they all did rather different things at Hollywood Arts. Tori noticed there were people from all the different groups there. It was all rather exciting, it was not often so many different talents were selected for a group task. Nobody was really quite sure though what it was they were here for.  
"What do you reckon? There's about 30 people here?" André asks, looking around.  
"34" Jade informs them. Beck frowns at her.  
"How can you just tell by looking?" He asks, doubting his girlfriend. Tori stands up and counts everyone in the room. '_Wow, 34 people!_' She thinks to herself.  
"She's right Beck." She says amazed.  
"Hmpf!" Beck crosses his arms grumpily. Jade smirks to herself, it's nice when someone tells her she's right, even if it was only Vega.  
"But why are we all here?" Tori asks.  
"Maybe the school has finally bought us unicorns. I have been petitioning for it for ages." Cat says excitedly jumping up and down.  
"Sit down Little Red, before you hurt yourself." André says kindly, giving her hand a slight tug.  
"Do you think it has something to do with the end of school project?" Robbie asks.  
"I don't think so, it's already been decided and it's halfway finished." Beck finally losing his sour look. Just as he finishes his sentence the door opens. Helen, Lane and Sikowizt all walk in.

"Hello children." Helen says loudly "I've called you all here today for a special announcement. You have all been specially chosen for a class trip. The reason why is all of you have shown outstanding work in individual fields. This is a reward to all of you for all the hard work and effort you've put in, you've made me very proud. Even you spazzy boy." She says, gesturing to Robbie.  
"Ha Spazzy!" Yells Rex.  
"All of you got a 100% on one or more of your final tests and as a reward we've decide to take all of you to... New Orleans." Helen announces. The noise that erupted after was deafening. Everyone was so excited, a free trip to one of the coolest cities in America, who wouldn't be excited.  
"Now, this won't be just a vacation. We want you to soak up the atmosphere and then express it your way." Lane starts explaining when the noise settles down "Write, sing, dance, paint... Whatever it is that makes you special, we want to see how new experiences affects you."  
"Will we get graded for it?" André asks.  
"No, but you will be required to show the rest of the school when you get back. The best one will win a special prize." Sikowizt pipes up.  
"Oh is it a Unicorn?" Cat asks with eager enthusiasm. The rest of the group covers their faces, shaking their heads.  
"No child." Helen snaps "did she really get 100% on something?" She whispers out the corner of mouth to Lane. He nods, she shakes her head.  
"The prize will be announced on the night of the New Orleans Showcase." Helen says "Lane will hand out all the permission forms, have them back to him by Friday." She finishes by striding out of the room. The excited chatter begins again as Lane hands out the permission forms.

"Wow, New Orleans!" Tori gushes "I've always wanted to go there."  
"Really?" Jade raises an eyebrow, it didn't sound like the kind of place Sweet Little Sally Peaches would go.  
"Yes really! They have some of the best food there." She says dreamily "First thing I want is a Beignet!"  
Jade smirks "You eat too many of those and you'll get thighs like Trina!" Tori just glares at her.  
"What's a Beignet?" Beck asks confused, in fact, it seemed only Tori and Jade knew what a Beignet was. Jade and Tori looked a little shocked.  
"How do you not know what a Beignet is?" Jade asks, actually really surprised.  
"Well I'm sorry 'Miss I know everything', please enlighten us!" Beck says rather grumpily.  
"Hey!" Tori scolds Beck "Don't be rude." Jade looks at Tori, a little surprised and a little impressed.  
"If you knew anything about New Orleans, you'd know that the Beignet is one of the most popular desserts there." Jade says smugly, looking at Beck's face after being scolded.  
"That's exactly right, it's a deep-fried pastry covered in powdered sugar." Tori adds.  
"It sounds scrummy!" Cat squeals.  
"When we get there, we'll all have to go get them." Tori says. Everybody starts to get up to leave. Beck, feeling rather annoyed at both Jade and Tori, walks out first.  
"What's his problem?" André asks, as he follows after him, followed by Robbie then Cat.  
"Well Vega, seeing as you've probably pissed off my boyfriend off more than I have today.." Jade begins, Tori braces for the incoming insult "I'll buy you your first Beignet."  
Tori's eyes widen in pure shock, only slightly recovering to say "Really?"  
Jade laughs "I may not like you that much Vega but you sure know how to put Beck in his place." She walks away, leaving Tori bewildered. Did her and Jade just have a moment?

* * *

"OMG! This is so exciting!" Cat screams as she runs across the road towards the airport terminal.  
"Slow down Cat!" Robbie chases after her. The rest of the group continues behind. It was quite early in the morning and all 34 HA students were meeting at the domestic airport for their "New Experiences Trip" assignment. They file in through the main doors of the terminal and check in. After making their way through security, they find Sikowizt, Lane and Helen waiting for them near their boarding gate.  
"Good Morning Children." Sikowizt greets them "How are my favourite students this morning?"  
"Coffee." Jade says sleepily as she makes her way over to a small coffee shop.  
"Well, we're not all morning people." He walks back over to Lane.  
"Oh, I want coffee too!" Cat exclaims running after Jade.  
"Oh God. No Cat! No coffee!" Tori runs after her. Jade just finished ordering when Cat bursts in followed by Tori. Tori finally catches her wrist and stops her.  
"Let go Tori. Please I just want one!" She pouts.  
"No Cat." Tori groans.  
"What's wrong?" Jade asks in a bored tone.  
"Cat wants coffee." Tori says now struggling to keep a hold of Cat. Jade springs into immediate action. She goes up and tells the lady behind the counter too under no circumstances sell the redhead coffee.  
"Phooey!"  
"Sorry Cat, it's for your own good. We can't have you going crazy on the plane." Tori says.  
"Vega's right Cat. Last time you had coffee you ran around my kitchen for two hours, telling me the magical properties of a pink unicorn." Jade says, grimacing at the memory.  
"How about a Hot Chocolate instead?" Tori asks. Cat nods and runs out of the store back to where all the students were congregating.  
"Crisis averted!" Tori breaths a sigh of relief, making her way up to the counter.  
"Agreed." Jade says, watching Tori order. She and Tori had been getting along more than usual lately. Maybe it was Tori's constant standing up for Jade or maybe Jade was just starting to get used to it.  
"Did she really tell you about the properties of a pink unicorn?" When she finishes ordering.  
"Longest two hours of my life. I couldn't catch her either. She's fast when she's had coffee." Jade grumbles.

The two girls make their way back out to the group, clutching their drinks. More students seem to be arriving now, Lane making the final counts to make sure everyone is here. Once everyone has arrived, Helen addresses her students.  
"Good morning Children, now before we board I'm going to lay down some quick ground rules." She begins "Lane and Sikowitz are going to pair you off, this will be your buddy. Buddies will stick together at all times. We will be in a new city and I don't want any incidents."  
"The buddy system? What are we five?" Jade groans quietly. Tori nods her head, agreeing.  
"What's the bet I get paired with you?" Tori whispers to Jade. Jade rolls her eye, knowing full well that probably what's going to happen. Helen's now talking about what times they needed to be back at the hotel by at night.  
"No way, Lane wouldn't want you killing Tori in a foreign city. Too much paperwork." Beck chimes in.  
"Do you wanna make that bet?" Jade asks, Tori looking just as confident.  
"Yes, I do!" He says defiantly.  
"$20 says, we'll have to be buddies!" She says, pointing back and forth to herself and Tori.  
"Alright, you're on." He smirks, thinking that it was going to be an easy bet to win.  
"That's each Beck!" Tori adds.  
"Perfect" '_$40! Easiest $40 I'll ever make!_' He thinks cockily.

Lane and Sikowitz start pairing off the students.  
"Lisa and Karl" Sikowizt says, looking down at his sheet of paper, pairing off the first pair.  
"Cat and André" Lane continues.  
"Yay! André!" Cat launches on André.  
"Calm down, Little Red. Don't start something you can't finish." He laughs.  
"Beck and Robbie" Sikowizt says.  
"Wait for it." Tori says.  
"Here it comes.." Jade adds. Beck rolls his eyes.  
"Jade and Tori" Lane says. Beck outwardly groans.  
"Knew it!" Tori says, not sure to be please they won the bet or upset because she's now pair with her frenemy.  
"How predictable?!" Jade sighs "You swear there's like an outside force making this happen."  
"Yeah, like whoever's writing our life story is just fucking messing with us." Tori groans.  
"On the upside, pay up big spender!" She smirks at her boyfriend. Beck reluctantly pulls two $20 notes out of his wallet and hands them too Tori and Jade.  
"Thanks Beck!" Tori laughs "Don't feel too bad, I'm only going to use this to buy your girlfriend dinner tonight." She winks at Jade suggestively before walking over to look out the large windows at the plane. Beck growls out of frustration. All his plans to spend the next few days with Jade are now ruined and now he has to make sure Tori's playful flirting isn't going to become a habit. He grabs Jade by the arm "We need to talk." Dragging her off away so they were out of earshot.

Tori notices them having a rather heated argument. One that was currently causing Jade to give Beck her look of death. Tori has been on the receiving end of that look and it never ended well.  
"What's up with them?" She asks André as she walks back over. He shrugs.  
"I dunno Tor, he has been acting weird lately though." He says thoughtfully. They continue watching the pair from afar. Jade seems to be winning, only because she looks like she may tear Beck's face off.  
"Alright Children, pair off with your buddy. It's time to board." Sikowizt announces. Jade gives Beck one final look of disgust and storms off towards Tori.  
"Uh oh, hurricane Jade's heading your way." André whispers to his best friend. Tori shoves him in the shoulder.  
"Stop, she looks super upset." Tori says concern. Jade reaches her.  
"Move it Vega." Jade says grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to the gate.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Fucking Beck, what the fuck is his problem? It's not my fault I always get paired with Vega, it's not my fault that he lost the stupid bet and it's certainly not my fault she winked at me and said she'd buy me dinner. Doesn't he get that it was a fucking joke!

_"What the fuck was that about?" He asks heatedly._

_"What are you talking about?" Thoroughly bewildered at him. We were just laughing at a stupid bet and the next thing I know is he's dragging my butt off to have a go at me._

_"Tori?" He growls._

_"Vega? What about her?" I ask extremely confused._

_"Why is she suddenly standing up for you, telling me you're right all the time and just then, winking at you like you have some kind of secret?!" He seems to be getting more angry as he goes on. I was slowly cottoning on to why he was so angry. He thinks there's something going on between Vega and I. Vega had been standing up for me a lot this last week or so, I hadn't really thought much of it, it was nice having someone tell me I'm right. Even if I don't like the girl. He stares at me questioningly, thinking he has discovered some big secret. Now I'm angry. Ok sure, I get mad when girls openly throw themselves at Beck or continuously text or call him. I can't exactly justify my jealousy but I have fairly good reasons to get angry when my boyfriend is constantly followed by a group of giggling girls. But now he's accusing me of having something 'else' with Vega, this is going too far._

_"Ok! First of all.." I start, in a tone that would make anyone wet themselves "Vega only stands up for me when __**you**__ are being a jerk. She also only points out I'm right, when in fact, I'm actually right and as for her winking at me, it was a fucking joke Beck. God, I've fucking messed with her for two years, she's probably just getting her own back." I glare menacingly at him._

_"Lately, she's been openly flirting with you!" Trying to get his argument back on track._

_"What? When?" I was seriously confused now. He simply growled at me._

_"Of course, you've got nothing. Stop making something out of nothing." I say in a low growl, as I hear Sikowizt announce that we were boarding and to pair up with our buddy. I storm off over to a concerned looking Vega. I grab her wrist and start dragging her off to the gate._

_"Move it Vega!" I snap._

I stare out the window, mulling over the fight Beck and I had. He was actually making something out of nothing and yes, I know I do stuff like this all the time but this was actually nothing. Vega shifts around in her seat to get comfortable. She hasn't asked about the fight or even tried to console me. Unusual for her, but I guess she knows better these days. I hear her talking to the flight attendant.  
"Jade?" Vega taps my shoulder, I look over. The woman was staring at me, wanting to know if I wanted a drink.  
"Oh, yeah, just a coke is fine." I say, she smiles and hands me the drink and a cookie. I put it down on my tray and look back out the window. After about a minute I notice Vega swapping cookies with me.  
"What are you doing?" I ask, not looking at her.  
"Your cookie is raisin, you don't like raisin." I look over and see she's swapped the raisin cookie for her chocolate chip cookie.  
"How do you know I don't like raisin cookies?" I ask, staring at my new cookie.  
"I gave you one once and you complained for an entire week that I tried to poison you. Besides, I like raisin cookies. So no harm done." She says, justifying her actions and starts to eat her cookie.  
"Oh, thanks Tori." I say, picking up the cookie. She chokes slightly on her cookie at the sound of her first name but recovers quickly.  
"Are you ok?" She frowns at me.  
"Yeah.." I take a bite of my cookie "No!"  
"Do you want..." She stops herself, knowing I'd probably bite her head off if she asks if I want to talk about it. "..me to get you another cookie?" '_Ha, nice save_' I think.  
"No Vega, I don't want another cookie... But thanks for asking." I turn to look back out the window. I remain silent for the rest of the flight, trying to tune out Cat's incessant giggling.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

After a very silent four hour flight, we finally arrive at they're hotel in New Orleans. We all start unloading our stuff from the bus. I watch Jade and Beck from a distance, they both seemed very annoyed with each other, snarking at each any chance they get.  
"Do you know what happened?" André whispers beside me. I shake my head.  
"You?" I whisper back. He shakes his head also. We all make our way into the lobby. Helen goes and checks us all in. It's a pretty fancy hotel '_I wonder how the school paid for all this?_' I think to myself, but then again, we do pay a lot of money to go to the school.

"Alright children, now I have all your room keys here. You and your buddy will be sharing a room.." Helen says, I hear Jade groan slightly "now I know there are some girls and boys paired up together, but we trust all of you. No funny business or you can pack your bags." She warns.  
The key cards are handed around to everyone. Room 308, that's Jade and I's room.  
"Ok, everyone go get settled in and you can go exploring. Make sure you're all back here by six." Sikowizt finishes. Everybody departs off to their room, Jade trails after me. I hang back and wait for her.  
"There putting a lot of faith in us, aren't they?" I muse aloud.  
Jade shrugs "It's a fairly open plan school, why would there class trips be any different?"

We make our way up to our room, I open the door and walk in. It's a fairly standard room, two double beds and a bathroom. It was nice, with fancy touches around the room that showed that we were defiantly in New Orleans.  
"So what do you want to do first?" I ask Jade. She frowns at me.  
"I thought you wanted to go try a Beignet?"  
"Well yeah, but if you want to do something else first we can get them later. We're here for a few days." I reason.  
"Urgh. Can you please stop being so nice? I said I'd buy you a Beignet, so let's go get a god damn Beignet." She snaps.  
"Um, ok then. Let's go." I look at her slightly confused but walk out of the room, while she grumpily trails after. I walk down the hall to the elevator, listening to Jade grumble under her breath. '_Its going to be a long few days,Tori. Let's hope you survive it!_' I think to myself, making a mental note not to go to the Saint Louis Cemetery alone with Jade.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

God Damn, why does Vega have to be so freaking nice to me? It's just going to make things worse with Beck. I still can't believe he thinks there's something going on between us, like I could ever like Tori Vega that way. Besides, I've tortured this girl for so long, there's no way she'd have feelings me and if she did, she's an idiot.  
"Well Café Beignet is on Bourbon St, which is right near our hotel. So we should find it pretty easy." Vega's voice punctures through my thoughts.  
"Mm-hm" I respond as we make our way out onto the street. Seeing several members from our school doing the same.  
"What do you want to do after?" She asks, I shrug. I really didn't want to partner up with her. This whole situation is just frustrating me.  
"We could walk around all the shops and stuff." She suggests. I shrug again. She sighs loudly. I can't help if she frustrates me, I don't like this situation anymore than she does. We find the café quite easily, but it's full of tourists. '_Of course. Fucking tourists._' I groan to myself. After a while, we finally make it to the counter, I order two lots of Beignets and two coffees.  
"Wow! Thanks Jade, this looks amazing!" She gushes. I roll my eyes and set it down in front of her. She immediately starts to eat, a dreamy expression floods her face. I guess they're good. I pick one up and take a bite. The same expression takes over my face. They're good. We sit in silence as we continue to eat, other than the moans that are currently escaping from Vega. Once we finish, we start walking down the street looking at all the random stores and restaurants. Vega continually glances at me, it's becoming very annoying. I've never understood her fascination with me and why she tries hard to be my friend. I've made it very clear I don't want too, I've made it clear to everyone that I don't want too. So what's with Beck thinking there's something going on between us. As if, like that could ever happen.  
"How about that shop?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts again.  
"What?" I snap my attention back. She points to a rustic looking store with green weather beaten window shutters. The hanging sign out the front says 'House of Voodoo'.  
"You actually want to go in there?" I ask surprised, the place didn't exactly scream sunshine and roses.  
"Isn't New Orleans famous for this kind of stuff?" She asks, although eyeing the place uneasily.  
"This kind of stuff? Vega, voodoo is not stuff." I groan.  
"I know that!" She whines back "Let's just go in. It might snap you out your bad mood." She mutters the last sentence to herself as she walks into the store, even though I heard it.

The store is filled to the brim with odd trinkets and statues. Walls of jars with various items for spells and potions. Scary looking masks hanging from the walls and random skeletons and skulls placed around the store. This is defiantly a place I could shop in. I pick up a particularly disturbing looking mask and sneak up behind Vega, who's looking more and more uncomfortable in this store. I hold the mask over my face and stand behind her. I tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and screams, loud.  
"JADE! Why would you do that?" She yells, ignoring my eruption of laughter "Stop laughing!"  
"Why? You wanted to come in here, didn't you? You said it might it might snap me out of my bad mood. Yes, I heard you." I smirk "And now I'm in a great mood." I start laughing again.  
"Yes, but I didn't mean for you to scare me half to death." She clutches her chest, while she tries to calm down.  
"Vega, you and I both know that your death would cause me to be in a great mood!" I say seriously. The hurt on her face was evidence, it made me almost regret what I just said, almost.  
"Would it kill you to be nice to me Jade? Just one time!" She snaps at me, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.  
"Maybe, by why take that chance." I smirk, walking over and putting the mask back. She follows me.  
"Seriously, what have I ever done? Tell me!" She commands. What did she do? Wait... what did she do? She rubbed my boyfriend on her first day of school. I frown at her and walk away. Is that really a good enough reason for my hatred for her? Or is it just her actual existence that annoys me so much. That seems a little extreme, even for me. Why do I hate her so much?  
"Jade! Stop ignoring me!" She yells, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Please, stop shouting." Says a deep female voice. I look around for the source of the voice, a tall African-American woman steps out from behind the counter. She is stunning to say the least, her hair done up in a beautiful, colourful scarf with huge knot tied at the front, she had a long colourful caftan with a large amount of beaded necklaces and bangles.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. My friend and I were just..." Tori starts apologising.  
"We're not friends!" I state and walk off to look at the rest of the store.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"We're not friends!" Jade says rather firmly and walks off further into the store. I sigh loudly, I'll never get her to come around. I look at the shop owner.  
"I'm really sorry, she and I have a rather complicated relationship." I say, disguising my hurt and annoyance.  
"Honey, Bill and Hillary Clinton have a complicated relationship. You two are on a whole different level." She says.  
"I know, but what can I do, she can't be reasoned with." I groan, covering my face.  
"I think there's more to it than meets the eye." She replies, looking over in the direction Jade walked.  
"Hm, what do you mean?" I ask confused. She shook her head.  
"Ah, what do I know. Anyway, can I help you with anything today honey?"  
"Well to be honest, I only came in here to cheer her up, but I guess it just kind of broke me." I say sadly. She gives me a sympathetic look.  
"Well, there are a lot of treasures in here, my darling girl. Take a look around you might find something to cheer you up." She says before walking back behind the counter. I take her advice and look around. My eyes are drawn to a glass cabinet. It's full of bronze pendants, all different from the other. All different shapes, but all of them had engravings on them. All sorts of symbols and patterns. They're beautiful. One in particular catches my eye, it's a circle with patterned edge and what looks to be several flowers overlapping each other in the middle. It was beautiful, the engravings were so intricate.

"Lovely, aren't they?" I hear the store owner's voice again.  
"Yes, these pendants are beautiful." I remark.  
"They're amulets. Protective amulets." She informs me.  
"Protective? Protective from what?" I ask.  
"Well, lots of things. Bad luck, accidents, bad people, magic..." She rattles off.  
"Magic?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"Yes darling." She says with a twinkle in her eye. I was about to ask her another question when I hear slight stomping coming my way.  
"Vega, hurry up." Jade says rudely and walks outside. Again, I sigh loudly.  
"I'm sorry, my name is Tori by the way."  
"It's lovely to meet you Tori, I'm Madam Zara." Her voice is so smooth. I look back at the amulet.  
"You said it can protect me from bad people?" I ask, she nods.  
"I'll take it." She smiles and retrieves the amulet necklace from the glass case and takes it over to the register. I follow her, hearing Jade yell out again.  
"You know, you two could learn a lot from each other, if you could only get along." She comments.  
"Believe me, I've been trying since the first day I met her." I sigh, handing her the money for the amulet necklace. She in turn hands me the bag.  
"Well, thank you. It was really nice to meet you." I wave at her smiling face and make my way too the door. I make it halfway before Jade bursts in face.

"God, what is taking you so long?" She groans.  
"Can you stop please?"  
"I could, but I don't want too." Jade snarks. I hear a weird mumbling coming from Madam Zara. I look over and see she's staring at us, talking to herself.  
"Can we go now?" Jade snaps. I pull my attention back to her.  
"I was just buying something, can you please stop being a bitch?" I argue. Madam Zara's mumbling gets a little louder, although I can't make out what she's saying.  
"What could you possibly buy in here?" She scoffs. I pull out the necklace, I don't know why I'm showing her. Madam Zara's mumbling again gets a little louder.  
"It's an amulet. I thought it was pretty. So I bought it." Not telling her the real reason I bought it. She rolls her eyes "You think flowers are pretty? Typical."  
"Whatever West. I've really had enough of your attitude today." I say, preparing to put the necklace on. Madam Zara stops talking and claps her hands. As I put my new necklace on, a rush of wind blows through the store making everything rattle. Jade and I stop and look around, wondering what the heck that was. I look over and see Madam Zara smiling.  
"Have a good night girls but when the clock strikes midnight, you might just see each other in a different light." Her smooth voice echoes all around us. Something weird just happened.  
"Ugh, whatever, let's just go!" Jade grabs my wrist and drags me out of the store.

* * *

What a day, I swear Jade's mood is more up and down than the stock exchange. One second we're being civil next second she's biting my head off. Dinner was no better, Beck seems to be pissed at me too, glaring at me all through dinner. Between him and Jade, I'm amazed I didn't break down and cry right there. About halfway through dinner, I'd had enough. The two of the, were snarking at each other and at me. So I got up and went back to my room where I hopped into the shower and where I still currently am, avoiding my 'buddy'. I finally get out and check my phone, I've been in here over an hour. I look in the mirror, my eyes are puffy from crying. Sometimes I don't know why I do this to myself. I get dressed and decide I'm going to go see Cat and André, maybe they'll be able to cheer me up. I walk out of the bathroom and see Jade laying on her bed, looking even more grumpy than usual.

"God, could you have been any longer?" She snaps at me. I go to say something, but I decide not to. Instead, I turn my back and walk out of the room. I walk through the hall, towards Cat and André's room. I see Beck walking towards me.  
"Where's Jade?" He barks. I frown at him, I really have no idea what I did to him, but it's really pissing me off.  
"How the hell should I know?" I snap back, he looks at me surprised at my tone. Well, if you act like a jerk to me all day, then I'm going to be a bitch to you.  
"I was just asking." His tone changing completely.  
"Well, I don't know. I don't keep track of your psycho girlfriend." I glare at him.  
"Tori...I.." He stammers out, lost for words at my attitude.  
"And next time you want to drag me into whatever god damn dispute you and the she devil are having, Don't! Because I've had to endure her attitude all day because of you and I don't even know what the fuck I did. So leave me the hell alone Beck." I shout at him before storming off. I reach André's room, it opens before I had the chance to knock, clearly he and the whole floor heard our confrontation.

"You ok Tor?" André asks concerned. I glare back at the stunned Beck.  
"I'm fine." I say, pulling my glare away.  
"Tori!" Cat yells from behind André and drags me inside.  
"What was that about?" André asks once back in the room. I shrug at him and take a seat.  
"First it was Jade and now him. I don't know how I'm going to survive this trip." I grumble.  
"Oh Tori, I'm sorry! Don't be sad." Cat throws her arms around me.  
"It's so weird for Beck to be acting like that. He seems kind of angry lately." André comments.  
"You don't think he would hurt Jade do you?" Cat asks quietly. André and I look at her then at each other. Could he be capable of that?  
"I don't know Cat." I say frowning, I really hope not.  
I stay in their room most of the evening and at about 11.30 I decide to head back to my room. I absentmindedly play with my new necklace as I walk down the hall. Hopefully Jade's already asleep, I don't feel like dealing with her tonight. I open the door quietly, the room is dark. I make my way over to my bed. I see the figure of Jade asleep in hers. I slip into bed and get comfortable. '_Hopefully tomorrow will be better!_' I think before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Madam Zara walks around her store, just finishing cleaning up after a long day. She looks at the time, it's 11.45pm, she smiles. She hums to herself happily, knowing her plan will so be in action. She saw it right away with those two girls. They had so much potential together, if only they could see it. All they needed was to see things from each others point of view. Maybe then, they could finally get along. She walks out onto the still thriving Bourbon St. Many people still out having a good time. She locks her door and walks down the street, in the direction of her house. The night was clear and beautiful, full of stars and bright moon. A light summer breeze caressed the night and Madam Zara as she walks. She reaches her front gate and opens it. The breeze picks up, a large torrent of wind howls suddenly through the surrounding trees. Madam Zara looks at her watch, it's midnight. She smiles again.

"It is done." She says in her smooth tone.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade...Jade! OMG Jade!" I hear Vega whining in a panic. God, what could she possibly want?  
"What Vega?" I moan, not opening my eyes.  
"OMG! I'm hearing her in my head now. Please wake up Jade." I could almost her hear start to cry. What is her problem?  
"I'm awake." I groan, rolling onto my back.  
"I must be dreaming, Jade won't wake up, but I can hear her in my head. I'm going crazy." Vega cries. I open my eyes, so I can go shut her up, but I find that I'm not in our room. I'm in a large oval room, that's a grey in colour. There's one large window one side and two large wooden doors on the other. There are also two floating orbs of light above me. Ok, now I must be dreaming.  
"Jade, please wake up!" Vega pleads. I get up and walk to the window and I'm shocked at what I see. I see me, in my bed. What is going on here? If I'm there in my bed than how am I here, wherever here is.  
"Vega? Vega where are you?" I ask looking around, if I can hear her, she must be somewhere around here.  
"OMG, there it is again. I can hear Jade's voice in my head." She cries. Wait, if she hears me in her head then...OMG! Could I really be in Tori Vega's head?  
"Tori... Tori?" I say, really confused about what's happening.  
"What? Where are you? Why can I hear you in my head?" She starts muttering. She grabs my body and starts to shake me.  
"Tori stop! Stop shaking me." Realising she may actually break me if she continues. She starts to cry. I feel something wet on my shoulder, I look up and see rain clouds forming in the room. It starts raining. '_What is happening?_' I think. Tori's crying and it's raining in here. I watch the wall's colour get darker. If this room is reflecting her emotions, then I really must be inside her head.  
"Vega... Can you hear me? Stop crying." I start. She stops and looks left and right.  
"Where are you?" I hear panic in her voice.  
"I think I'm in your head, as crazy as that sounds. Either that or we are in one seriously messed up dream." I respond, sheltering under my arms from the sudden rain.  
"This can't be happening." She mutters again, still crying.  
"Vega! Stop crying. It's raining in here." I say grumpily. She gets up and starts pacing the room. Looking out this window is going to take some getting used to if she's going to walk this fast. She catches her reflection in the mirror, she stops and looks at herself. It stops raining.

"Could Jade really be in my head?" She asks herself. She looks at herself really hard. I can see her eyes red from crying, but then I notice something. I see me in her eyes. I literally see my reflection in her eyes. I start waving furiously trying to catching her attention. It works. She's gasps loudly and stumbles back. The room immediately changes from charcoal to a mix of red and blue swirls. Like it's confused on what colour it should be.  
"OMG, I'm so confused." Vega says. '_Makes sense!_' I think looking at the walls.  
"How the hell did this happen?" She says.  
"How should I know? I just as confused as you." I say "Wait... Am I dead?"  
She immediately rushes over to check my pulse.  
"You're alive." She breathes out a sigh of relief. So I'm alive, but I'm stuck in Tori's head. This confuses me even more. I look out the window, which I now realise is Tori's eyes and see her playing absentmindedly with the necklace she bought yesterday.

"Tori... You don't think that woman from yesterday did this?" I say, remembering what she said to us before we left. '_Have a good night girls but when the clock strikes midnight, you might just see each other in a different light_.'  
"OMG do you think she put a spell on us?" Tori gasps.  
"Well seeing as I'm inside your head, I think anything is possible at this point." I respond.  
"Unless I'm dreaming." She says, I see in the mirror she starts to pinch her arm. The room turns red.  
"Ow!" She says.  
"I'm still here!" Knowing it wouldn't work.  
"But magic isn't real!" She says trying to grasp at some reality.  
"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN ME BEING IN YOUR HEAD THAN?" I shout.  
"AHH! Don't shout!" She cries "Well, what do I do now?"  
"Go find that woman and tell her to get me out of here!" I shout again.  
"What am I going to do with...you?" She points at my seemingly sleeping body.  
"I'm not sure."  
"How I'm going to leave without you? I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone." She stresses.  
"Vega! It's either you sneak out alone, or we're going to be in way more trouble than you realise." I snap.  
"You're right! Let's go!" She pulls on her shoes and rushes out the door.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I run out the door and rush down the hallway. I take the stairs instead of the lift, less likely to be seen. I make it to the bottom of the stair and poke my head out. I look around, I don't see anyone from HA, I rush out and run out the front doors on to the street.  
"Do you remember where that shop is?" I ask.  
"Not really, I wasn't really paying attention." Jade responds. I still can't believe she's in my head. I start running down the street in the direction I think the shop is. After about five minutes, I feel like I'm seriously lost. There are people everywhere. I stop to catch my breath and start looking in all directions. Then I spot it, among all the people, green weather beaten window shutters.  
"There!" I say triumphantly. I run as quickly as can, dodging people as I go. As I round to the shop's entrance, I'm hit with the familiar musty smell. I catch my breath and then enter.

"Madam Zara!" I shout, looking around the shop. She's nowhere to be seen.  
"Madam Zara?" I shout a little louder.  
"God, where could that woman be?" I hear Jade grunt. This is going to take some getting used to.  
"I don't know." I respond to her, although looking like I'm talking to myself. I walk around the whole store, I still can't find her.  
"Grr... MADAM ZARA!" I've lost my patience now.  
"There's no need to shout, Tori." She smirks, emphasising my name.  
"Finally! We need to talk." I say gruffly.  
"Of course, Tori!" she says in her smooth, inviting tone "You are Tori, aren't you?" She winks at me.  
"Yes I'm Tori!" I frown. She frowns back with a slight confusion.  
"You are?"  
"Yeah, but somebody else has taken up residency in my head." I say a little forcefully.  
"I don't understand what you mean, dear?" She still looks confused.  
"You remember that very unpleasant girl that was with me yesterday?" I start.  
"HEY!" Jade shouts.  
"Yes darling, of course I do."  
"Well now, Jade's stuck in my head... Literally!" I glare at her "and I think you had something to do with it!"  
"She's stuck in your..." She says quietly, but then glances down to the necklace around my neck.  
"Uh oh." She raises her eyebrows.  
"Uh oh?" I ask.  
"What does she mean by Uh oh?" Jade demands.  
"Something's gone wrong." She quickly turns and rushes to her back room. I follow her.  
"Something's gone wrong? What the hell was supposed to happen if this is what went wrong?" Jade shouts.  
"Can you stop shouting, please?" I say, exasperated.  
"Don't tell me what to do, Vega!" She challenges me, which makes me angry.  
"Ahhhh! Ok, ok. There's no need to throw fire at me, God! I'll stop shouting!" I hear her say. Clearly my emotions are defending me.

I find Madam Zara consulting a very large, old book in her back room. She frantically flips through the pages, looking very distressed and muttering to herself.  
"There has to be something...This has never happened before..."  
"What hasn't happened before?" I make my presence known. She looks up apologetically.  
"Your necklace." She starts.  
"What about it?"  
"I messed up spell I cast on both of you."  
"What does she mean messed up?" Jade growls.  
"What do you mean?" I ask gruffly.  
"The spell, it was suppose to switch you. Only for a day. It was to try and stop your fighting, but you must have put the necklace on before I finish the spell and it protected your soul. Your friend on the other hand..." She trails off.  
"You mean her soul is stuck in here!" I point to my head.  
"So it seems." She says quietly.  
"SO IT SEEMS!" Jade and I shout together "Ahhh!" I grunt immediately after.

"I'm sorry, darling. It wasn't meant to happen this way." She reasons.  
"Well now that it has, how do I get her out?" I reply angrily.  
"Well, the reason I cast it in the first place was so you two could finally start getting along. Seeing each other point of view might actually start helping you to become friends."  
"Pfft, fat chance!" Scoffs Jade.  
"Shut up Jade!" Madam Zara looks at me weird.  
"So you can you remove her? Please!" I beg. She looks at me sadly.  
"Not until the spell wears off." She shakes her head.  
"Well you said it was only supposed to last a day, right?" I say hopefully.  
"Well, technically yes but..."  
"But? Why is she butting?" Jade demands.  
"But what?" I ask.  
"The spell went wrong, who knows how long it could last for." She replies, her face full of apology.  
"What! And what am I suppose to do with her lifeless body that's laying in our hotel room?" I scream, I was angry.  
"Calm down Vega, it's getting hot in here again." Jade says worryingly.  
"Well, technically you're supposed to be in control of her body." She says thoughtfully, she quickly dashes off deeper into the room and comes back with a small oddly shaped doll. It's made out of twine and is about two inches in size.  
"Here, put a strand of her hair around this and her body will do anything you say. You can make her appear normal, so not to draw attention to yourselves." She hands me the doll.  
"You get to be in control of my body!" Jade shouts angrily. I grasp my head as Jade yells loudly.  
"I take it Jade's not taking this news well?" Madam Zara asks. I shake my head.  
"I'm sorry Tori, this isn't how it was suppose to happen." She continues "if you need anything, come and see me."  
I take that last sentence as it was time to leave, I turn and walk out of the room and then out of the store. What am I suppose to do? Jade's stuck in my head until further notice and now I'm in charge of her body. It's a lot to take in. I slowly make my way back to the hotel, weaving in between all the people, not really caring of who's around me.

"Vega! Sikowizt 10 o'clock." Jade suddenly says. I jump frightfully, trying to hide.  
"Tori!" Crap!  
"Hey Sikowizt." I say, trying to sound normal.  
"Why are you alone? Where's Jade?" He asks, looking around.  
"Umm.." I freeze.  
"Tell him we had a fight and I stormed off." Jade says.  
"Jade and I had a fight and she stormed off to the hotel." I sigh convincingly. He nods sympathetically.  
"Fair enough, but hurry along. Helen is in that store over there. If she catches you, you'll be in big trouble." He says, looking over my shoulder, seeing if Helen is still in the store.  
"Ok, thanks Sikowizt." I thank him.  
"Oh quick!" He shoves me "Helen! There's a coconut shop!"  
I run quickly down the street and make it to the hotel without being caught. I finally get back up to our room. This is going to be a really long day.  
"Do you think this doll is really going to work?" I say sitting down, looking sceptically at the doll.  
"I'm not comfortable with you being in control of my body, Vega!" Jade grumbles.  
"Well I'm not comfortable with you being in my head, but we really don't have much of a choice here, do we?" I snap.  
"Whatever!" She mumbles. I get up and walk over to her body, I admire her peaceful beauty. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping. I reach out and touch her hair.  
"Just one hair, Vega! One!" She warns me. I run my fingers through her hair, it's really soft and silky. Finally, I pick one and pull it out. I wrap it around the doll.  
"What do you think I do now?" I ask Jade.  
"I don't know, give my body a command." She says.  
"Wake up." I say to the doll, Jade's eyes open instantly and she sits up.  
"Whoa!" I whisper, I look into Jade's eyes. They're hollow, she's just an empty shell.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I stare out the window of the room I'm currently trapped in, which is Tori's head. Tori's starting to control my body. It's weird to see myself being controlled by somebody but me. Tori looks into my eyes.  
"They're hollow." She comments sadly. I look into my own eyes, she's right. My body is now an empty shell.  
"This is weird." Tori mutters. It is weird, this whole situation. Something we could never tell anyone, because who the heck would believe us.  
"Vega, I think we should stay in the room, or at least until you've figured out how to control me without being noticeable." I say, thinking how weird it's going to look when Vega whispers to a doll and my body does what she's saying.  
"You're right. I guess I'll have to practice a bit." She says, looking down at the doll. While she's she starts practicing, I take a good look around the room. The light source, other than the window, seems to be two floating orbs of light. They seem to follow me wherever I walk.  
"Odd." I mutter. I then look at the two big wooden doors. Each door has a sign on it, the one on the left says '_Tori's Brain_' and the other says '_Exit_'. Why didn't I see that before? I rush over and try to open the door. It's locked, of course it is. I lean my head against the door, how long am I going to be stuck in here?

It was around lunch time when Tori finally got the hang of commands. Being able to have my body walk and talk with so much as a mutter to the doll.  
"Problem is, when there's no command, she kind of just...stops." Tori frowns.  
"Yeah I know, you're going to have to keep me away from everyone, until we sort this out." I say.  
"What about Beck?" She questions.  
"What about him?" I snap.  
"He's your boyfriend. He's going to know something's up." She reasons.  
"Yeah, well he's not my boyfriend anymore." I state grumpily.  
"What?" She says surprised "When did that happen?" The room turns yellow.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but last night." I snap again. The room changes colour again, to a pale blue.  
"I'm sorry Jade. Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.  
"No" I sigh. How do I tell her she's part of the reason we broke up? How do I tell her what he did to me? I think back to the fight that Beck and I had last night.

_Tori slams the door as she leaves. I didn't mean to be so mean to her today. It's just with all this built up anger, she's usually the one I take it out on. I feel a little bad about it actually, but then again, it's just Vega._

_Suddenly, I hear yelling. I listen carefully, it's Vega._

_".. And next time you want to drag me into whatever god damn dispute you and the she devil are having, Don't! Because I've had to endure her attitude all day because of you and I don't even know what the fuck I did. So leave me the hell alone Beck." She screams. _

_"She devil?" I frown, I guess I deserve that. Next thing I know, somebody's banging very loudly on the door. I open it, it's Beck. He barges in._

_"We need to talk!" He growls. 'Why?' I think._

_"What the hell is going on between you and Tori?" He says heatedly. I can't believe he still thinks there is something going on._

_"What are you talking about?" I yell exasperated._

_"I know Jade. I know that something is going on between you two, don't lie to me." His words are like acid. I simply frown at him, I'm really lost. I've never shown even the slightest interest in Tori._

_"Where is this coming from?"_

_"Coming from? Are you serious? The way she looks at you, the way she's suddenly standing up for you all the time. You're telling me you've never noticed." He argues. I've noticed lately she's been standing up for me, but as for the way she looks at me... It's normally with contempt. _

_"The way she looks at me?" I ask very confused._

_"Lately, she stares at you. Usually when she thinks no one is looking. She looks at you like you're the most beautiful person in the world. You're telling me you've never noticed?" He demands. My confusion deepens, I have never seen Tori Vega once look at me like that._

_"Of course not, I've never seen Vega look at me like that!" I yell. Beck's anger seems to be getting worse, he starts pacing up and down the room, glaring at me every once and a while._

_"You're lying!" He states suddenly, sounding deranged "I know what she is!"_

_"What?" _

_"You two are secretly together, aren't you?" He yells._

_"WHAT?" I yell back._

_"How could you do this to me?" He yells, getting very close to my face._

_"What are you talking about?" I scream, suddenly my face feels red hot. He slapped me, he actually slapped me. _

_"Oh my god...Jade... I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me..." He stutters out, seemingly been brought back to his senses._

_"Get. Out." I say in a low, threatening growl._

_"Jade...Babe.. Please... I'm sorry..."_

_"Get. Out." My voice thick with anger and disappointment "And don't come back. Ever!" He quickly leaves the room. _

_Anger surges through me. I'm beyond confused about the argument we just had and for him to hit me, I'd never in my life thought he would ever do that. He really hit me, hit me hard. I walk over to the fridge and grab out a cold drink and hold it against my throbbing face. I've never been this angry in my life. I will never forgive him for this. _

Vega's voice suddenly brings me back to earth.  
"Jade, are you still in there?" She says loudly.  
"What? Yeah, sorry." I grumble, still mad about memory of last night.  
"Are you sure you don't won't to talk about it?" She asks concerned. I really should tell her but..  
"I don't want to talk about it." I snap. I hear her sigh and the room turns a deeper shade of blue.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

It took all day, but I think I finally got this control thing down. It's super weird, I'd never been one for controlling people. Sure, I've always loved it when Jade actually did what I asked her too, but this was on a whole different level.  
Jade has been unusually quiet this afternoon. I think there is more to her and Beck's break up than she's letting on. She's barely said anything since my mentioning of it. I sit back and watch her body walk across the room, just like I'd asked it to.  
"Do you suppose you'll have to eat too?" I wonder out loud, staring at Jade's outer shell.  
"Well of course my body will need to eat. I don't want it to die while I'm still stuck in here." Jade says testily.  
"I'm going to order room service, that way we can avoid everyone." I go and pick up the phone. I order our dinner. It arrives twenty minutes later, I sit down to eat. I mutter to the doll and Jade's body begins to eat as well.  
"It's weird that I haven't gotten hungry yet." Jade ponders.  
"Well, I guess your soul doesn't eat." I reply.  
"Hmm, fair point." She reasons.

I continue eating, when suddenly there's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door. It's Beck.  
"Hi Tori" he says sheepishly, I guess he's embarrassed about how he acted last night towards me.  
"What is it Beck?" I raise my eyebrow to him, he may be embarrassed, but I'm still mad at him.  
"I wanted to talk to Jade, I couldn't find her anywhere today."  
"Errr... We're eating right now." I say, trying to cover. He starts to move toward me, wanting to come in.  
"Don't let him in!" I hear Jade say urgently. Something about her tone hits me, I'd never heard that tone from her. I immediately know something is wrong. I step in front of him, blocking his path.  
"No Beck. She doesn't wish to speak with you right now. Please leave." I say firmly, I begin to close the door.  
"I want to hear her say that." He says, trying to push back the door.  
"Beck, I said no!" More forcefully this time, pushing the door hard.  
"Tori! I need to speak to her!" He says angrily, forcing the door back. I'm beginning to see why Jade didn't want him to come in. I'd had never seen Beck act this way. Realising I wasn't strong enough to force him out, I quickly decide I needed a different approach. I kick him in the shin.  
"OWWW!" He roars and stumbles back. I quickly slam the door and locked it. I put a chair against the door for good measure. He starts thumping on the door.  
"Tori! Open the door!" He yells. My heart is hammering. Where did the sweet Canadian guy go? The one who's always been so cool about everything and why did Jade sound so afraid?

After about two minutes, he gives up. I have a feeling it won't be the last time he comes around.  
"That was so scary." I mutter to myself, trying to calm down a bit. I sit back down, looking down at my dinner. I seem to have lost my appetite. I push it away. Jade's body has finished eating and is staring into space. I don't think I'll ever get used to this.  
"I'm sorry Tori." I hear Jade mutter about five minutes later.  
"Did something happen to you Jade?" I ask, something tells me that there is a bigger issue here.  
"He... Just stay away from him." She says firmly. I sigh crestfallen, I just want to help her. It's going to be hard if she won't tell me. Even if we aren't friends, I'd never want to see her hurt.  
"I promise I'll keep you safe." I assure her.  
"Thanks Tori." She says quietly. Her voice sounds so sincere, she rarely calls me Tori or sounds anything but sarcastic with me. I know something bad happened, but what it is, it'll probably take a while for her to tell me. I clean up all the stuff for dinner and decide to have a shower.  
"I think I'm going to take a shower." I say, walking into the bathroom.  
"What?" I hear Jade say uneasily.  
"I'm going to have a shower." I repeat, taking my clothes off.  
"I don't want to see you showering." She whines.  
"Well then close your eyes." I sarcastically whine back. She grunts at me as I step into the shower.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Great if it isn't bad enough I have to hear and see everything Vega does, now I have to be in the shower with her. God, this is getting way too personal for my likings. I look around the room, the walls are turning a beautiful orange. It's really vibrant. I guess this is Vega's colour of enjoyment because she sounds like she's enjoying herself by the way she's singing. Musical notes begin to float around, here and there. As beautiful as all of this is, I'm not enjoying myself. I flop down onto the floor, the two orbs of light circle me over head. They're very odd things, I stare at them for a while. They seem to have something in them, but I can't quite make out what it is. I look over at the two doors, the exit one is just taunting me.

"I guess I'll get your body to shower now." Vega says as steps out of the shower. She drys off and gets dressed, then she pick up the doll off the counter and mutters to it. My body walks into the bathroom.  
"You can have a shower now." She says, still holding the doll. My body walks into the shower and turns it on.  
"Oh wait!" Vega cries.  
"Jesus Christ! Why am I trying to shower with clothes on?" I shake my head at how stupid my soulless body is.  
"You need to get undressed first." She says to the doll, but watching my body. I watch myself react immediately, she starts undressing in the shower. First the shirt, then the pants..  
"OMG! What am I doing?" I cry. The room suddenly starts to change colour again. It's light pink, almost a rose colour.  
"Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that." Vega says, continuing to watch my body undress.  
"And there goes my underwear and any stitch of modesty I had left." I groan, as my fully naked body starts washing herself. The room's colour gets a little darker pink and a light pink mist surrounds me. I look around and try to figure out where it's coming from.  
"Vega! Please tell me why I'm now surrounded in pink mist?" I demand.  
"What? What are you talking about?" She asks confused.  
"This room that I'm stuck in, is slowly surrounding me in rose coloured mist. Why?" I growl.  
"What?... I don't know." She stammers nervously. She continues to stare at me in the shower.  
"Vega! Fucking hell! Why are you watching me?" I demand. The mist gets a little thicker, the walls seem to glow. What emotion is this? Pink glowy walls and rose coloured mist.  
"TORI!" I shout "LEAVE THE BATHROOM!"  
"Don't shout. God, if she can't even take her clothes off to shower, I'm going to have to watch her to make sure she does it right." She reasons.  
"You've got to be kidding me?" I seethe.  
"Come on Jade, I don't want her to slip and fall either. Do you want your body injured?" She says, still not taking her eyes off me.  
"Vega!" I growl, her reasoning is stupid. I know she's lying, otherwise I wouldn't be surrounded by stupid pink mist.  
"You have great boobs by the way." She comments after minute, the walls glow bright at her words.  
"Stop looking at my boobs!" I shout, although blushing a little at the comment.  
"What? It's not like you can miss them." She says, her voice suddenly sounds husky. '_Oh good god! I know that tone!_' I think to myself '_Was Beck right about the way she looks at me?_' My confusion just gets worse.

"Do you think she's clean yet?" Vega asks as she approaches the shower.  
"Yes, just get her out. And stop staring at her...me like that." Trying to gain some control over this situation.  
Vega mutters to the doll, my body reacts instantly. She turns the shower off and steps out, she stands there in all her glory.  
"Jesus Christ!" I mutter to myself "Can you cover me? Please!" I shout. Seemingly snapping Vega back to her senses.  
"Oh! Yeah...ok, hold on." She grabs a towel and hands it to my body. She mutters to the doll and my body wraps the towel around herself. The towel barely covered anything.  
"You look good in a towel." Vega giggles.  
"I'm going to hurt you so bad when I get back into my own body." I threaten.  
"Sure you will." She laughs, then mutters to the doll about getting dressed, she walks off into the room. Vega walks back into the room to see my body stripping the towel off and starting to put clothes on.

"Can you stop watching me? It's weird." I grumble at Vega. As I continue to grumble, my body puts a shirt on wrong and gets stuck.  
"Jesus, my body is stupid." I groan.  
"Do you want me to help her?" Vega asks unsure.  
"Well, seeing as my body is trying to put my head through a sleeve..." I point out the obvious. She rushes over and helps my body back out of the shirt. She glances down briefly.  
"Would you fucking stop looking at my boobs!" I yell.  
She clears her throat and continues to help put the shirt on the right way. After what seems like forever, my body is fully clothed and is now sitting absent-mindedly on the bed.  
"Vega?" I say in a low growl.  
"What?" She groans.  
"Why am I still surrounded by pink mist? It's fucking everywhere!" I yell.  
"I don't know, I'm not in there!" She snaps. I frown, this is super weird, the mist is thinning though.  
"Well, they're your emotions!" I retort angrily.  
"Whatever! I'm going to bed!" She grumbles. The mist almost immediately evaporates.  
Vega mutters to the doll to go to sleep and my body goes to bed.  
"Good night Jade." Vega says rather short. She gets into bed and closes her eyes, shutting off any vision to the outside. The only light left now is the two floating orbs. I look around, no way out and no one to talk to, it's going to be a long night.

* * *

"This is so boring!" I groan. Being stuck in Tori Vega's head is not my idea of fun. The two floating orbs continue to circle above me. It's really quite weird. I walk around the room, it's empty. I look over to the two doors, I know the one that says exit is locked. I look over to the other door, _Tori's Brain_. That room could be very interesting, so I walk over.

"What's the bet that this one's locked too?" I mutter to myself. I turn the handle, I was right, it's locked. I was about to walk away when one of the orbs floats down to me. It's bright and pulsing. I look at it, there's something inside it. I look closer, it's a key. I reach out to grab the orb, it's warm. The light pops and deposits the key into my hand. I look back at the door, I insert the key and turn, it unlocks. I look back at the window, it's still black which means Tori's still asleep. I turn the handle and walk in. The room is dark, the remaining orb follows me in, lighting up the room. I look around, it appears to be a file room. There are rows and rows of metal shelving units. On the shelves are boxes. I walk over to one of the boxes, it's marked '_3rd Birthday!_'. I pull the box out and open it, unsure of what's going to happen. I puff of white smoke plumes up into the air. I step back, the smoke starts to swirl until it forms what looks to be a dense cloud. I continue to watch. All of a sudden, a picture starts to appear in the cloud. I look closer, it's like a movie. I hear giggling and singing.

_"Blow out your candles Tori!" _

_"Make a wish baby." _

Holly and David Vega appear in the cloud, smiling down. The picture pans over to little Tori, she looks down to the three candles that are lit on a very pink cake. She blows the candles out and everyone cheers and claps. The cloud swirls again, turns back into smoke and gets sucked back into the box. I close the box and push it back onto the shelf.

"That was weird." I say, I'm guessing these are Tori's memories. I look around again. There appear to be large sections in this room, some for memories, others for likes and dislikes, knowledge and everything else Tori knows.  
"I have access to Vega's brain." I smirk at the thought "This could be fun."  
I proceed to walk down the aisles, the shelves seem to go on forever. I look at all the boxes, they look like they're Vega's early memories.  
"First bike ride, First day of school, First school dance." I continue further down, looking for more recent memories. I come across an aisle where the boxes seem newer, the first one I see says '_First day of Hollywood Arts_'_. _I know what happened on that day, it was the first day of many of my torments on Vega. I continue walking down the aisle when I come across a box that peaks my interest, the box reads '_Caught!_'. What could Sweet Little Sally Peaches have been caught doing? I pull out the box and open the lid. Immediately, the smokes plumes out of the box and begins to swirl, just like before. The cloud starts to form and the picture comes into view. It a party, there's people dancing and drinking. I continue to watch when I see a familiar Latina, locking lips with someone. I step forward to take a closer look.  
"Oh wow!" I gasp. She's making out with a girl. They're in a very secluded part of the party, no one would probably see them if you didn't know they were there. To say I'm shocked at this would be an understatement. I look closer at the girl she's kissing, she has long black hair, pale skin and is wearing all black. She has a striking resemblance to me.  
"That's weird." I whisper, not daring to pull my eyes away from this memory. Suddenly, somebody's throat clears. Tori stops and looks up, she sees Beck.

_"Beck! Oh I... I..."_ She stutters out, clearly flustered by this interruption.

_"Tori Vega, what do we have here?"_ He eyes the other girl suspiciously. She glares at him, not please she was interrupted.

_"Is this your boyfriend?"_ She demands Tori. Tori shakes her head.

_"No, Beck go away."_ She tries to shoo him away. He grins from ear to ear and laughs.

_"Don't worry Tori, I'll keep your dirty little secret!"_ He winks at her and then ruffles her hair before departing.

The memory ends, the cloud begins to swirl, turning back into smoke and getting sucked back into the box. That memory left me very confused, Vega's into chicks. Then the memory of the fight Beck and I had comes back to me.

_"You're lying!" He states suddenly, sounding deranged "I know what she is!"_

He knew that about her and that's why he thought there was something going on between us. I put the box back, another thing didn't sit right with me. The girl, she was strikingly similar to me, from the hair right down to the clothes. I muse on the thought as I continue down the aisles. There are so many boxes, I decide to wander over to another section. I stop at an aisle marked '_Crushes_'.

"This should be interesting." I say, as I turn into the aisle. There aren't too many boxes, surprising actually. About six in total. One marked '_Celebrities!_', I roll my eyes. I suppose we all have them. I keep looking, '_Ryder Daniels_' says the next box. I glare at it, I never liked him. The next box says '_Steven Carson_', I growl a little at it, the cheating scum. I see two other boxes with names I don't recognise, then the last box. It's large and simply titled '_Her_'.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

My eyes snap open, I had a bad dream. Somebody was trying to get into the room and I couldn't stop them. I sigh, it's not the first time I've had bad dreams. I left my Cuddle Me Kathy Doll at home, for good reason, but without it, I usually have bad dreams and have trouble sleeping. Damn me and my weird sleeping habits. It's quiet, except for the muffled drone of people partying in Bourbon Street. Even Jade's quiet, I was expecting her to start whining again at me, but no, she seems to be not talking to me. I roll over and my eyes land on actual Jade, who's currently sleeping because I told her too. I sigh again, wondering when all of this would be over. I get up and go grab a drink of water. I wander over to the window, I see all the night goers having fun.

"At least some people are having fun." I say to myself. I look over at the time, it's midnight. It's been a whole day since Jade has been trapped in my head. I look over at her peacefully sleeping body. She really is pretty when she sleeps, she looks so innocent, like she'd be less likely to kill you. I go lay back down, trying to make sleep come. After ten minutes, I groan in frustration.

"Jade, are you there?" I ask, I get no answer. Do souls sleep or is she just ignoring me? I look over again at her body.  
"Hmmm" I ponder, I get back up and grab the doll. I walk over to her bed and slip under the covers. I mutter to the doll.  
"Hold me." She complies, rolling over and opening her arms. I scoot over and she wraps her arms around me. She's warm and smells like apples, which was surprising. Even though Jade wasn't technically in there, it still felt nice, I felt safe. I cuddle closer, feeling my body relax. My eyes start to get heavy and I eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Something in me couldn't yet open that box. I stare at it, '_Her_'. Am I scared of who it could be? I think back to that memory, the girl she was kissing. Is it her or is it...? I walk away from the box and back out to the main aisle. I didn't want to think about it right now. I walk deeper into the room, then I see an aisle that surprises me. It's titled '_Jade_'.  
"I have an entire aisle?" I ponder to myself as I walk to the start of it, "Wow, there are a lot of boxes!"  
All the boxes are black, the whole aisle seems to be dark and eerie. A thin black fog seems to surround the floor as I walk. I look at the boxes, they're all the bad things I've ever done to Vega. The aisle seems to be really long, like it doesn't end. I frown, have I really been this mean to her? Have I really done this many things? I glance to my left, '_Jade pours coffee on me_'.  
"First one."  
Next to it, '_The Fake fight incident_', I keep walking. '_Jade pushes me off a ledge_', '_Jade steals my blood_' and '_Jade makes out she's going to kill me_'. They're all here, every one of them. Guilt starts to eat away at me. She's only ever tried to be nice to me and yet, I'm total bitch. I sigh loudly, the remain floating orb circles around me.  
"Am I really this bad?" I ask the orb, like I was expecting it to respond. It flashes at me. I take that as a yes. I cover my face and groan in frustration, I hate it when Vega makes me feel guilty. I walk back out of the aisle, I can't look at the boxes anymore. It's basically a display of all the mistakes I've made. I've always hated on her because I was jealous, jealous because I thought she'd wanted Beck. Anything to do with him always made me jealous, it made me see red hot anger. Can you blame me? Giggling girls always waiting outside his house every morning and following him everywhere he goes. Not to mention, he's always had a soft spot for Vega. Is this why I've hated her for so long?

"Wait..." Something suddenly hits me, I run back down to the '_Crushes_' aisle. I look down the aisle at the six boxes.  
"Celebrities, Ryder, Steven, person I don't know, person I don't know and Her." I read them out loud "No Beck!" I frown, I've been wrong all this time.  
"Well fuck! I am just a fucking bitch!" I groan, I lean up against the unit and slide down to the floor. I'm actually a really horrible person. I've never really thought I was that bad, but seeing everything lined up in front of me, I now see that I'm a complete psycho. Also, knowing that she's never been interested in Beck, just makes me feel like an idiot. She's only ever wanted to be my friend, she's always done everything for me and what have I done to her, probably mentally scarred her for life. I lower my head to my knee, tears begin to fall down my face. I don't deserve to cry, I don't deserve to feel guilty and yet, I can't stop the tears from falling. After a while, I manage to stop. I don't feel any better, but I've calmed down enough to get up. The light orb floats around me once more.  
"Can I change?" I ask it, it flashes at me again "Listen to me, I'm talking to an orb of light in Tori Vega's brain. I've officially lost it." The orb just continues to circle around me.  
I decide it's time to leave, I think I've probed enough around Vega's mind for one night. I have a lot of things to think about after my night's adventure. I seem to have discovered a lot about myself and about Vega. As I make my way back to the entrance of the room, I promise myself I'll try to be nicer.  
"I guess, she's not so bad. I mean she's still annoying, but I was kind of wrong about her." I talk to myself. I close the door behind me as I enter the main room of Vega's head. The window is still black, she's still asleep. I go sit against the wall and think about my nights discoveries. Even though I discovered that Vega digs chicks, what surprised me more was how dark and scary looking the aisle about me was. Is she really that scared of me?  
I sigh out loud again and look over to the exit door. How I wish I could find the key to that door and get the heck out of here. While wallowing in my own self pity, I hear Vega starting to stir.  
'_Good, it must be morning._' I think to myself. Her eyes start to open, letting natural light into the room. It was then I make a startling discovery. She's laying next to someone, with black hair and large boobs...

"FUCKING HELL VEGA! Are you spooning with me?" I shout.  
"Ahhh!" She shrieks and quickly sits up.  
"What are you doing?" I demand, loudly.  
"Can you not talk so loudly, please?" She moans, rubbing her eyes.  
All my thoughts about being nicer to her have just evaporated for the moment. She's spooning me, I'm so beyond confused.  
"I will talk as loudly as I want. Why the fuck were you in bed with me?" I continue to demand. The walls glow pink with embarrassment, like they were blushing.  
"I couldn't sleep, ok!" She sounds upset.  
"And you think cuddling with my body was a good idea?" I say angrily.  
"Please, don't be mad alright. I didn't bring my Cuddle Me Kathy Doll with me and I have trouble sleeping without it." The wall's blush deepens.  
"You still sleep with that thing?" I ask with a smirk.  
"Yes, because sometimes I get nightmares. So last night I had a bad dream because you're ex boyfriend tried to force his way into our room!" She says heatedly.  
"Oh, but why were you cuddling me?" I ask, a little less anger this time.  
"Because, you're one of the scariest people I know and if you were holding me...then I wouldn't be so scared." She finishes timidly.  
'_She really is scared of me!_' My face falls. What have I done to this girl?  
"Tori... I'm sorry..." I begin, but she interrupts me.  
"Just forget it, I need to get ready. We'll have to leave the room today." She says dismissively, but I know she's still upset. The walls in here are showing her true emotions.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Today is going to be a long day. First of all, Jade caught me cuddling with her body this morning. I know it's a little weird, but you know, I couldn't sleep. Second of all, I have to try and leave the room with her empty shell of a body and pretend everything is normal. Lastly, I have to also worry about her ex boyfriend, who almost forced his way into our room last night. The stress almost unbearable.  
"Vega, I think the gravity is getting heavier in here." Jade whines, I guess feeling weighed down with all this stress is not only causing me problems.  
"Sorry." I mutter, I finish up in the bathroom and head out to get Jade ready. It takes almost half an hour, but I got there.  
"I wonder if I can give her multiple instructions in a row to keep everything going?" I ponder out loud. I give it a go before we leave the room. I tell her to grab a book, go sit and read it. She did exactly that. Feeling confident, I decide it's time to go outside. We make our way down the hall. Nobody from HA seems to be around. We head down to breakfast.

"Tori, Jade! Over here!" I hear André yell. I grimace, but I go over to him, Cat and Robbie, having Jade follow me.  
"What if they ask me something?" Jade asks me, I didn't think of that.  
"I'll tell them you lost your voice." I say, the idea just coming to me. I go sit down after muttering a series of instructions to the doll. Jade's body does exactly what I've told her too.  
"Hey guys, excuse Jade. She's lost her voice and is not happy about it. So if she's ignoring you that's why." I make up, glancing over to see Jade's body starting to eat.  
"That's ok." André smiles "We know Jade can be a little touchy about things anyway." He whispers to me.  
"What the heck does he mean by that?" Jade demands. I ignore her and start to eat.  
"Where's Beck?" Cat asks Robbie.  
"Asleep. He said he might come down later. He said he had a fight with Jade and he's been all depressed about it ever since." Robbie says. All eyes look to Jade, then to me.  
"I see nothing, I hear nothing and I certainly know nothing." I shake my head. They shrug and continue talking about the cool things they did yesterday.

"What are you and Jade going to do today, Tori?" Cat asks.  
"Oh, I'm not sure yet. Maybe just explore around a bit. Any suggestions?" I ask.  
"Yeah, the cemetery is defiantly worth a look. Jade'll love it." André pipes up. I smile and agree. I keep the conversation light, trying to finish breakfast as soon as possible.  
"Oh look Beck's coming!" Cat squeals. Everybody looks over to Beck, including Jade's body. It surprises me because I didn't give her that command.  
"Did my body look up of it's own accord?" Jade asks, concerned.  
"Ah, well on that note. We must be going, Jade?" I say, putting the doll near my mouth. I look at Jade's face, she has a distinct look of fear on her face. She stands up and follows me.  
"Bye guys." I say, grabbing Jade's wrist and dragging her off in the other direction. Once outside, I start to talk to the Jade in my head.  
"That was so weird." I mutter, quietly.  
"How could my body have just reacted by herself?" She asks. I still get the feeling she's not telling me something.  
"I think we should go see Madam Zara again. Maybe she knows why." I say, walking in the direction of the old store.  
"Yeah, I guess." She replies, sounding a little worried. We walk in silence for about five minutes, dodging the crowds of people. Sometimes having to grab Jade's hand to make sure she was going the right way. When we finally arrive, there are already a few people in the shop. Madam Zara is behind the counter. I walk up to the counter, having Jade's body follow me.

"Good morning Tori and Jade." Madam Zara looks over to Jade.  
"What's so good about it?" I hear Jade grunt.  
"Jade says hello." I say.  
Madam Zara gives me a sad look "She's still in there, huh?"  
"Yes, she is." I give her hard look, trying not feel mad at her, given it's her fault we were in this situation. She gives me a guilty smile.  
"I have a question for you." I say, trying to stay focused. She ushers us into the back room and closes the door.  
"What can I help you with, dear?" Her smooth tone seeps into her words.  
"Something weird happened this morning, Jade's body moved of her own accord." I begin.  
Madam Zara looks surprised, she gestures me to continue.

"We were at breakfast and our friend said that Beck was coming. Jade's now ex-boyfriend. We all looked over and so did she, without me telling her too." I explain "She had this look of fear on her face."  
Madam Zara falls into deep thought. She starts to pace around the room, after about a minute she asks me a question.  
"Has anything bad happened to Jade recently involving this Beck?"  
"I don't know." I answer.  
"Have you asked her?" She asks, staring deep into my eyes.  
"Yes I have, but she didn't exactly answer." I reply.  
"It's a funny thing, this body may be empty, soulless if you will. But all of Jade's memories are still in there. I'm sure if you asked her, _she_ would tell you."  
"Ask Jade's body to tell me what happened?" I ask, frowning. Madam Zara nods, my head suddenly got unusually quiet. I look over at her body, she's just staring into space. Could I really betray Jade's wishes and just ask her body to tell me?  
"No!" I say firmly. Madam Zara raises her eyebrows in surprise.  
"No?"  
"Yes, no. If something has happened to Jade, I trust she'll tell me." I say, standing my ground.  
"If that's how you feel." Madam Zara nods her head.  
"I just want to know why she moved on her own?" I ask.  
"Well, let me think. If something bad did happen to Jade, it must have been the last thing that happened to her. So it's like a lingering memory. Maybe that's why she reacted." Madam Zara says, thoughtfully.  
"The last thing?" I ponder out loud. With Jade in my head being extremely quiet and I refuse to make her body talk, it looks like I'm going to have to figure all this out myself.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We finally make it back to the room. Tori decided to grab take away, so she could avoid everybody after the small situation we had with my body this morning. After hearing Madam Zara's thoughts this morning, I have a feeling I'm going to have to tell Tori what happened soon.  
"Jade, are you ok? You've been so quiet all day." She asks, sounding concerned.  
"I'm fine." I say, I can't tell her yet. I know I need too, but something is holding me back.  
"Fine's not a feeling."  
I sigh exaggeratedly "Vega!"  
"Ok, ok. I just want to help, you know that, right?" Her voice is so full of concern.  
"I know." I say quietly. We fall silent for a short while.  
"Well, it's been such a long day. I'm going to have a shower and go to bed." She says, yawning.  
"I'm not going to find a shocking surprise again in the morning, am I?" I ask, slightly amused, slightly serious.  
"Ah, Jade! I said I was sorry. I had a nightmare." She whines loudly, making her way to the bathroom.  
"Look, I'm not comfortable with you spooning my body..." I start. She sighs, getting herself ready for whatever mean thing she's expecting me to say.  
"But, if you need too, just be gentlemanly about it." I finish, meaning no groping.  
The walls turn a pale purple and it starts to get warm. Not like burning heat, but like the first rays of sunshine warm. It was nice.  
"Thanks Jade." I could practically hear her smiling.

The shower turns on, I turn away and face the doors. The remaining orb of light, ever present, lazily swirls through the air. I lay on the ground and watch it. It wasn't long before the walls started changing colour again. It's was the vibrant orange from the night before. It really was beautiful. Tori begins to sing, the musical notes start appearing around me. They are more colourful than last night. They dance around the room, it's an amazing sight to behold.

'_I guess, being stuck in here has it's perks._' I think, watching the beautiful display in front of me.

I look over at the doors again, the discoveries of last night flood back. All of her secrets and memories. Remembering how dark and eerie the aisle about me was, it makes me sad. It never occurred me just how damaging my words and actions are to her. I can't use that as an excuse though, I knew what I was doing. It's always been something about her, I could never stop myself. I frown, my stupid jealous streak. Makes it worse that she's never had a thing for Beck.

I turn back to the musical note display above me, letting my thoughts wander. They suddenly land on that last box, the one I couldn't open, the one titled '_Her_'.  
"Hey Jade." Tori's voice punctures my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to have your body shower now." She says.  
"Fine, but no watching tonight. That shit was super weird last night." I whine. The walls turn pale pink and begin to glow. They're blushing.  
"It's not my fault your body is stupid." She argues.  
"Touché." I mutter. She, unfortunately, was right. Without me in the my body, she was dumb.  
"Don't worry, I'm going to give her a series of instructions this time. Hopefully, she doesn't get stuck again." The wall's blush deepens. I smirk a little at how embarrassed Tori is.  
Luckily enough, my body made it through without any serious incident.  
"Well, I've sent her to bed, I'm going to go to sleep now too. Are you going to be ok?" Tori asks.  
"Sure, can't really get into to much trouble in your head."  
"Well, what did you do last night? Did you sleep?" She inquires, climbing into bed.  
"Nope, apparently souls don't sleep." I inform her.  
"So, what did you do?"  
"Oh you know, just wandered around your brain for a little while." I reply dismissively.  
She laughs "Oh really? I bet you found that delightful." I have a feeling she doesn't entirely believe me.  
"It was...illuminating." I say cryptically. She laughs again.  
"I'm sure it was. I'd actually be pretty scared if you really had that much access to my thoughts. Anyway, goodnight." She shuts her eyes and the room goes dark. The only light is the remaining orb. I look over to the door to brain. A pang of guilt hits me. Tori decided not to ask my body about what happened to me and yet I've probed through her memories and found out some of her secrets and probably will again tonight. I know I shouldn't, but it's just too tempting.

* * *

It wasn't long before I could hear Tori's light snores. I get up and walk to the the door to her brain. I hesitate briefly in the door way, but I press on. Something had been nagging at me since last night, even with all the surprising events that had happen today. I walk down to the '_Crushes_' aisle, I stop at the start of it. There they are the six boxes I saw last night. Three boxes hold no interest for me, I look at the two boxes named after people I don't know. The first one reads '_Ryan Brown_'. I flip the lid and puff of light pink smoke plumes out. Once it finished swirling, a picture of fairly good looking guy appears. He looked like one of the shruggers.  
"Righto." I say to myself. The smoke swirled again and shot back into the box.

The next box reads '_Blake Wilson_'. I frown, I've really never heard of him. So, I flip the lid. Pink smoke plumes out once more and begins to swirl. The picture starts to come into view. I gasp, it's not what I was expecting. It was the girl from that memory, the one Tori was making out with.  
"Well, if that's the girl she was making out with, then who's Her?" I say to the light orb, looking over at the last box. It simply flashes at me, but then it floats over to the last box. It flashes again at me.  
"Should I open it?" I ask, the orb again just flashes. I look back at the picture of this Blake girl, she resembles me so much, it's scary. I close the lid after the smoke returns and I look back at the last box.  
"Vega couldn't like me. I'm being stupid. So what if that chick sorta looks like me, why the hell would Vega like me?" I say out loud, trying to convince myself that my thoughts about the last box are wrong. I stare at it, having an internal struggle of whether I should open it or not. The light orb starts flashing continuously and circling the box. I have a feeling it wants me to open it. I step in front of the box, I hesitate as I hold my hand near the lid. The orb nudges my hand. As my hand gets closer, the box begins to shake a little. Like it's anticipating being opened. The orbs flashing is getting faster, it seems excited. I clutch the lid, feeling it shake, I pull it opened. The force that erupts from this box forces me back. There's so much energy emitting from it. Black and Pink smoke shoot up from inside it and begin to intertwine.

"Black smoke?" I wonder out loud. Before I could ponder anything else, I hear a voice.  
'_Why? Why out of everyone in the world, it had to be her?_' That voice, it's Tori's. The smoke continues to swirl, not getting dense like the others did.  
'_I could have such a happy life, if it wasn't for her. I don't even know why I like her! _' Tori's voice sounds so unhappy, like this crush is sucking the life out of her.  
'_My heart could have liked anyone, but as soon as I laid my eyes on her, I was hooked. No matter how bitchy her attitude is towards me._' My faces falls, this person seems to make Tori's life miserable.  
"You make Tori's life miserable!" I say too myself. The swirling smoke begins to slow down.  
'_One day, I'll find the key to her heart and neither of us will no longer be unhappy. It'll be me and her...If only she'd let me._' The smoke finally stops swirling and starts to appear dense, like all the others.  
"Here it comes." I brace myself, even though I have a feeling I know who it is.  
The picture starts to appear. As it comes into clearer focus, my worst suspicions are confirmed. There it is, black hair with coloured streaks, pale skin and a sadistic smile. It's me, in all my glory.  
"She really does like me." I say sadly. The orb of light floats over to me.  
"All this time, she's liked me and I've just made her life a living hell." I say to it. It flashes at me, it doesn't make me feel better.  
"She's scared of me, yet she tries so hard to just be my friend and for what? I'm just such a god, damn bitch to her!" I yell. I never knew being stuck in Tori's head could make me take a long hard look at myself, but now I have, I don't like what I see. I look back up at the picture of me. The confident, up itself look that was plastered on my face, it makes me cringe. I couldn't look at the picture any longer. I grab the lid, signalling the box that I was done plundering it's secrets. My face disappears and the smoke begins to swirl once more. Just as the smoke starts to descend into the box, Tori's voice echoes around me one last time.

'_Why don't you like me?_'

I put the lid back on, closing away the shocking discovery. I suddenly feel a heavy amount of guilt inside me. I'm a terrible person, there's no doubting that. I turn and start to walk out of the aisle. The orb floats after me. Once out in the main aisle, I sit and lean up against the rack. I glance down the main track until my eyes reach my aisle. The one that dark fog was currently spewing out. Even after everything, she still thinks that she could make me happy. Is that all she wants?  
"Could she actually do that? Make me happy?" I ask out loud, looking over too the orb. It flashes several times at me. I sigh, I don't even know if she could forgive me after all this. I don't think I could even forgive me. I have a lot of thinking too do, it's time to decide what I really wanted and what I was prepared to do to fix things.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"Ahhh!" I yell, sitting up in my bed. I look around frantically, I see Jade's body still sleeping in her bed. I just had a terrible nightmare, Beck had broken into our room and took Jade's body and I couldn't stop him. I try to calm my breathing, I slip out of bed. I grab a drink of water, just like I did the night before. The dream felt so real, it was so scary. I go sit by the window and look out, there are still people out and about, even this late at night.  
"Jade are you there?" I ask, I'm met with silence. I sigh, I wonder what she's doing. I look over at her sleeping figure. I still wonder what it is that made her body so scared this morning. What could have happened to her?

I look back and stare out the window, thinking about this whole weird situation. I laugh a little, this could make a good story. Although, I'd never been much of a writer, that's always been Jade's department.  
"Maybe I could give it a go." I convince myself. I had to do something for the New Orleans Showcase, and besides it is all about new experiences. Writing will be a new experience for me. I go grab my laptop and start it up. Figuring out my characters and plot line, it all staring pouring out. Before I knew it, three hours had flown by. Happy at how my story is coming along, I save it and close my laptop. I look over again at Jade. I'm not sure how'd she feel about being an inspiration for a character for my story. I absentmindedly start playing with my necklace, the one that helped get us into this mess. I look down at it, it really is beautiful. It really did protect me from Madam Zara's spell. I frown, thinking about everything. If something bad really did happen to Jade, maybe it could help protect her, at least until her souls back in her body. I sigh out loud.  
"I swear, the things you do for this girl." I wonder how I'd let this crush of mine get so out of hand. I mean the girl doesn't even like me and here I am wanting to protect her like she's the love of my life. I groan and cover my face.  
"But she is the love of my life. God, I hate myself!" How I fell for this girl, I'll never know. I lean back against the bed head. Letting my thoughts consume me, I know nothing will ever happen between us. I frown sadly, the thought I'd could never be the one to make her happy just makes me sad. I pick up the twine doll and stare at it. I know I'll probably never be able to do this again, so I might as well enjoy it now. I get up and slip into Jade's bed, just like I did the night before. Before I had a chance to mutter any words to the doll, Jade's body reacts immediately to my presence. Opening her arms and wrapping them around my body. I was a little shocked at first, but pleased none the less. The scent of apples surrounds me, it's so comforting. I snuggle closer, trying to memorise everything about her. My body relaxes and I feel sleep beginning to take over me.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After a long night of soul searching, I start to make my way back to the main room of Tori's head. I discovered more about Tori tonight and even more about myself. The fact the she could have a crush on me after everything I've done, still baffles me. I'm still not even sure how I feel about it, other than very guilty about the way I've treated her. The night had me thinking a lot about my own behaviour and the way I treat people, not just Tori. I hope it's not too late to change my ways. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see Tori the way she see's me, but I'm hoping I can try harder to at least be her friend. It seems she does a lot for me and I do very little in return for her.

I finally reach the main door and exit out, with the light orb following behind me. The room is still dark, Tori must be still sleeping. But I notice something different this morning. The walls are a different colour than they were before I left. It's slightly mixed, some parts the vibrant orange and others a rose coloured pink. I smirk a little. I've seen both these emotions in here, the orange was Tori's enjoyment and I now realise that the rose pink had a little to do with her crush.  
"She must be cuddling me again." I sigh quietly, still slightly amused. I look around at the walls, the colours blend so perfectly. They seem to pour out so much emotion. It's like a painting of Tori's feelings for me and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. I simply stand there in awe, taking it all in.

Suddenly, outside light starts to creep in. I turn and look out the window. I'm hit with a familiar sight, long black hair and pale skin. This time I don't scream and shout. I just look at the way Tori's arms are draped around my neck, like she was holding onto the most precious thing in the world to her. I don't have any memory of anyone holding me like that, not even Beck. He'd always preferred me cuddling into him. But now watching this, seeing her hold my body, the little caresses and her thumb rubbing small circles on my shoulder. I just couldn't believe somebody could really have these kind of feelings for me, especially Tori Vega. I hear her whispering, I listen carefully.  
"I know you really don't like me, but all I want is for you to be happy." She begins. She sits up a bit. She quickly asks the doll to wake up. My body reacts and sits up. She continues speaking to my body. I remain very quiet.  
"Not only do I want you to be happy, but I want you to be safe." She takes off her necklace, the one she bought from Madam Zara and places it around my body's neck.  
"This will keep you safe from bad people, it's just some added protection. In case I can't protect you." She finishes. My heart is just simply bursting with emotion right now. It's clear Tori doesn't think I'm listening, which is why she said it so quietly, but that was the most beautiful, touching thing anyone has ever done for me. I've never been so touched in all my life, this girl has finally got to me, in the best way possible.  
Tori lays back down and has my body do the same. She pulls my body in and holds her protectively. I sit down and lean against the wall. The colours seem to get more intense. It's clear that Tori's feelings for me are real and are not just a silly crush. I decide, that as much as I love messing with her, this is one thing I will not mess with. I don't think even Beck felt this strongly for me. I sit back and admire the beautiful sight.

After about ten minutes, I feel like it's probably about time I make my presence known.  
"Good morning Vega." I say, loudly, making her jump.  
"Good morning. Where have you been? I was trying to talk to you a little while ago, but I got no answer." She says. She must have been trying to talk to me when I was still off in her brain room.  
"Oh you know, plundering the depths of your brain. You're a lot smarter than I thought you were." I poke fun, smirking.  
"Jade!" She whines.  
"That was a complement Tori, you should enjoy it. I don't give them out often." I say, that is actually quite true.  
"Wait, so you really were mucking around in my brain?" Catching on that I wasn't actually joking.  
"Pretty much!"  
"OMG! Jade!" She exclaims.  
"What? There is literally nothing else to do in here when you're asleep." I reason.  
"What could possible be so interesting in my brain that you'd need to go look? OMG, don't answer that, I'm not sure I want to know what you found out." She cries.  
"Like I said last night, it was very illuminating." I smirk.  
"Oh god!" Her hand covers her eyes. The room goes dark. I start to laugh a little.  
"Stop worry Vega, I won't tell anyone you fell over in mud on your first day of middle school." I tease, remembering some of the other memories I decided to look at.  
"Ahh Jade! I'm going to hurt you so bad when you get back into your body!" She try's to threaten.  
I laugh again "Sure you will." We fall silent for a moment.

Watching her hold my body the way she is, so protectively, I know now that I need to tell her what happened with Beck.  
"Tori?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to tell you something." I say, nervously "After you left the other night, before all this happened, Beck came too the room. Right after you two had an argument in the hall."  
"You guys broke up that night, didn't you?" She asks.  
I sigh "Kind of. It's more complicated than that."  
"Jade, what happen?" Her voice gets very concerned and the walls start changing colour again.  
"He was angry, really angry. He seemed to have gotten into his head that you and I had a thing."  
"What? Is this why you were both so mad at me the other day?" She asks.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. But I tried telling him I didn't know what he was talking about. He just wouldn't listen. He just kept getting angrier and angrier. I'd never seen him that angry." I continue.  
"Jade, please tell me what happened?" The walls seemed to be swirling a dark grey.  
"I told him I didn't understand, but he just couldn't control his anger..."  
"Jade..."  
"And he slapped me...hard!" I finish.

"HE WHAT!?" She yells, sitting up. The walls flash an angry red and its starts to get very hot in here.  
"Calm down, Tori. It's getting hot in here." I try to calm her, I'll be burnt to a crisp if she doesn't calm down.  
"He slapped you?!" Her anger is mixed with disbelief.  
"Yeah." I say, quietly.  
"Because of me..." Her voice trails off.  
"Yes." I say, even quieter. I watch the walls, the grey is starting to seep into the red. I can tell how much this news is hurting her. To know the person she loves was hurt because of her.  
"Jade, I'm so sorry." The hurt is evident in her voice  
"Tori, please, none of this is your fault. You didn't know." I assure her.  
"I should have been here to protect you." She argues.  
"No, Tori. He could have hurt you too. Besides, you've done everything to protect me since I've been stuck in here." I say, sincerely.  
She grabs my body and holds her close. The red seeps away from the walls and the grey takes over.  
"I'm so sorry. I wish you were here so I could hug you." She says.  
I smirk a little "You are hugging me."  
"You know what I mean!"  
"I wish I was too." I say, quietly. I walk closer to the window and sit down. We fall into silence again.  
"Jade?" Tori says, after a while.  
"Yeah?"  
"We go home tomorrow, what am I going to do if you're not back in your body by then?" She asks.  
"I don't know. I really don't know." I say, honestly. She continues to hold my body, I'd never wished for one of Tori's hugs more in my life.

* * *

Since it is our last day here, Tori decided we would do as much sight seeing as we could. I laugh as she attempts to pull my body in the right direction.  
"God, your body gets lost easily." She mutters "I can't wait till you're back in it."  
"Me too Vega, me too!" I agree.

We continue wandering around the streets, listening to the music and looking at all the beautiful sights. I kind of wished I was seeing them through my own eyes, instead of Tori's. I've been stuck in Tori's head basically the whole trip. I lean my head against the window, just longing to get out. Tori decides that is lunch time. She grabs some food and drags my body off towards a park. Large tree branches hang over the pathway like archways. A long creek runs through the middle of the park. The park has an almost magical quality about it.  
"Here looks like a nice spot." Tori announces, finding a nice park bench under a big tree.  
"Sure." I sigh, grumpily.  
"Jade, please cheer up. You'll get out soon and when you do, I'll buy you any food you want." She promises.  
She hands my body her food and they begin to eat. The vibrant orange starts swirl around the walls.  
"I'm guessing whatever you're eating is good." I ask, a little amused.  
"It weirds me out how you can pick my emotions so easily." She whines a little. I laugh.

"Tori." Comes a voice from behind Tori. Tori whips her head around. Beck is standing behind the park bench. Tori stands up.  
"What do you want?" She growls. The walls flash angrily.  
"I need to speak with Jade." He says firmly. Tori looks at my body, fear is plastered all over her face. My body knows, even with me not in there, that she could be in danger.  
"No Beck, you need to stay away from Jade." Tori replies, strongly.  
"You don't get to decide that, Tori. I know you two are together, I know there's something going on between you!" He begins to get angry.  
My body starts to react on her own again. She stands up and stands behind Tori. Beck starts to walk over to them. The anger on his face is scary. What am I going to do? I'm stuck in here. I run over to the exit door. The orb of light follows me. I start yanking on the door handle. It just won't give, I need the key.  
"Beck you need to leave. Now!" Tori stands firm.  
"No Tori. I know your secret and if you don't leave me to talk to Jade, I'm going to tell everyone." He threatens. Black starts to seep into the walls and a dark fog start to cover the floor. Tori's afraid, she's scared of him. I start yanking hard at the door, begging it to open.  
"God damn it! Just open!" I beg, momentarily glancing back at the window.  
"So what, Beck? You gonna tell everyone you saw me make out with a girl. Whooped-dee-do! Like anyone's going to care." She yells, trying to not give away how afraid she is. Beck walks forward a little more, looking very menacing. I turn my attention back to the door. It just won't give, the orb circles around me, flashing frantically.  
"I want to speak with her now! Leave!" Beck bellows, he grabs Tori by the shoulders.  
I had to get out of here now. Out of desperation, I grab the orb and smash it against the handle. The lock breaks. I push the door open and run into the darkness. I just keep running, I had to get to Tori.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"I want to speak with her now! Leave!" He bellows at me, grabbing my shoulders, trying to push me out of the way. I hold myself firm, I can't let him get to Jade's body.  
"Beck, let me go!" I yell, struggling against his grip. All of a sudden, all the trees start howling with wind. The wind was so strong and loud. My hair whips my face and the leaves start flying everywhere. The wind temporally distracts Beck, his grip loosens a little. I struggle to get out.  
"No, Tori! You need to leave!" My struggling catching his attention. The wind continues to howl.  
"Let me go!" I push against him. The next thing I know, Beck is laying on the ground groaning.  
"Stay away from her!" Jade yells, angrily. She punched him in the side of the face.  
"Jade?" I gasp out. She's back, I can't believe it.  
"You listen up Beck Oliver and you listen good! Never come near me or Tori ever again!" She screams.  
He gets up off the ground, looking even more angry than he did before.  
"So you cheat on me and then you hit me, is that it!?" He yells.  
"I never cheated on you! Tori and I aren't together." She fires back "You made it all up in your head, you idiot!"  
"Oh, well! How wonderful! You make me out as the bad guy and then you're gonna go hook up with the secret lesbian." He points at me.  
"You need to leave! Now!" She screams at him.  
"I will not leave until you admit to me there's something going on between you two." He snarls, getting very close to Jade's face.

"BECK! Dude, what are you doing?" André yells, appearing out of nowhere. He grabs Beck and pulls him away from Jade.  
"Get off me!" He pulls his arm away.  
"Dude, you need to calm down! What has gotten into you?" André steps in front of him, blocking Beck from getting anywhere near us.  
"What has gotten into me? Tori's a lesbian and she and Jade are secretly running around together!" His fury is getting the best of him. Jade goes to say something, but stops, she looks at André. He's laughing.  
"Dude, are you serious? You think...these two!" He almost doubles over.  
"Tori's a lesbian and I know she likes Jade." He's starting to sound rather deranged.  
"Oh please, Tori's my best friend Beck. Of course I knew that she's into girls." André says.  
Beck's face looks shocked.  
"And I would have known right away if those two had hooked up. So you need to calm down and step away. I think you've caused enough damage." André finishes.  
Beck looks from André to Jade and then too me.  
"But..." He was so sure he was right.  
"Leave it. You and Jade are broken up now. If they decide to date, it'll be their own decision. Jade never cheated on you." André says, holding his stance firmly "But you are going to be in a bit of trouble. Helen saw you run off from Robbie. She sent me after you. So you need to come with me now and you need to leave them alone!"  
"But I..." His disbelief is evident on his face. André grabs his arm firmly and begins to pull him away. He turns briefly and nods his head at me. I knew it was going to be alright now. We watch them until they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

"Jade?" I look at her, I can't believe she's back.  
She turns and looks at me.  
"Hey Vega!" She smirks her trademark smirk. I look into her eyes, they were no longer hollow, they have life in them again, she really is back. My eyes begin to well up with emotions. It was over, she was out of my head.  
"Don't cry, Vega." She whines a little.  
"I can't help it. It's just so good to hear your voice outside of my own head." I cry, letting the tears fall. She laughs at me.  
"Oh come here, you cry baby." She gives me a hug. It was warm and inviting. And it was genuine, not like the other hugs we had shared before.  
"Are you ok?" She asks. I calm down a little and nod. I look up at her and give her a strange look.  
"What?" She asks.  
"It's weird, you being so nice to me." I say, she sighs and sits down "oh, don't get me wrong, I love it. It's just a little weird." I sit next to her.  
"I'm sorry, about everything. I had a lot of time to think while I was stuck in your head." She starts "Now, I can't promise I'm going to change, but I'm going to try to be a lot nicer."  
I smile at her, I could hear in her voice how honest she was being.  
"Thanks Jade." I beam at her. I could feel things between us were going to change.  
"I suppose you can have your necklace back. I'm back in my body now, I don't think I'll need it." She says, as she starts to take it off. I stop her and shake my head.  
"No, I want you to have it. I know you make out that you're really tough.." She raises her eyebrow at me "..Ok, so you are really tough!" She smiles and nods at my correction.  
"But, everybody can do with some added protection right? I want to make sure you're always safe." I finish. She looks down at the necklace, then back up at me.  
"You're such a sap." She says with a smirk.  
"Jade!" I whine. She throws her head back and laughs.  
"Come on Vega, you promised me a meal when I got out your head and now I'm out, I want some food." She gets up and grabs my wrist.  
"Ok, ok!" I laugh, as she drags me out of the park.

After about five minutes, we make our way down a small street.  
"Oh wow, what smells so good?" She exclaims. She spots the restaurant where the smell is coming from.  
"There! That's where we're eating." She says, as she drags me up to the front of the establishment.  
"Hi, how may I help you today?" Says the waiter at the front desk.  
"My friend and I would like a table?" She says, with a smile.  
"Right away." The waiter smiles, ushering us into the restaurant. He seats us, then leaves.  
"Friend, hey?" I smirk. She picks up her menu and starts to read.  
"Yep!" She say from behind the menu "And you can wipe that stupid smile off your face too!" She adds, knowing I had a huge smile on my face. Finally, friends!  
I pick my menu as well "About freaking time." I mutter, still smiling.  
She kicks me under the table "I heard that!" We both start to laugh. It had been a long couple of days, but we made it through. It might not be everything I want from her, but being her friend is more than I could have ever had expected.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

It's been three weeks since our trip to New Orleans and to say it was the weirdest trip I've ever been on, is an understatement. I'm just so thankful I didn't come home with my visitor still stuck in my head. Although, everything that happened turned out all right in the end, I never want to hear another voice, other than mine, in my head ever again. Jade's very happy to be back in her body again. She honestly was the happiest I've ever seen her the day she got out of my head. She was laughing and running around, dragging me all over the place. I've never seen Jade act like that, it was a sight to behold. Madam Zara was pleased to see that her spell had finally worn off. Jade corrected her, though.

"_It didn't wear off, I smashed my way out!_"

Jade also made her promise to never cast a spell on us ever again. She happily agreed, looking very relieved that everything worked out. After we got back to the hotel that evening, we found out Beck got in a lot of trouble for running from Robbie. It appeared Helen was not aware the fight that we had, but she was so mad at him for running off, he had to stay under her sight until we got back to LA.

Later that night, I started having another nightmare about the fight Beck and I had. I dreamt that I wasn't able to protect Jade and that he took her. It was similar to the one for the night before, but this one was much more violent. I woke up with a start, before realising there was somebody else in the bed with me. I looked over and saw Jade asleep next to me. She had her arm around my waist. She had seen I was having a nightmare and had slipped into bed with me to help me sleep better. Once I realised that she was safe and it was only a dream, I snuggled in closer to her, wrapping my arms around her tight. I swear I heard her sigh contentedly.

After we got home, I continued working on my story for the 'New Orleans Showcase'. It turned out better than I expected. The story had all these twists and turns, and after speaking to Jade about what it was like in my head, I was able to finally finish it. Although, I told nobody I was writing something. Everybody assumed I was going to be singing. I submitted my entry yesterday, as the Showcase is tonight. The showcase divided up into sections, an area for submitted works, written pieces, paintings, sculptures etc and a concert this evening at the school, for those who decided to preform. Helen, Lane and Sikowizt will announce the winner after the concert.

"TORI!" Trina screams. I groan, it was nice to be home, but Trina is so annoying.  
"WHAT?" I scream back.  
"I'm leaving now! Hurry up!" She yells. I grab my stuff and go down stairs.  
"About time." She huffs.  
"Can you stop please? I'm really nervous." I say as we walk out the front door.  
"Why? Because of your story?" She asks, I did actually tell Trina I wrote a story. I didn't tell her it actually happened, coz quite frankly, who the hell would believe me.  
"Yeah."  
"Stop worrying, I read it and it was awesome. I didn't know you had such the imagination." She says, as we hop into the car.  
"Yeah, imagination." I mutter quietly.

It takes us about five minutes to get to school. We make our way up through to the auditorium, where everything is being held tonight. As we walk in, it was like at explosion of colours.  
"Wow!" Trina exclaims. There were about 15 artworks and about ten written submissions. The artworks were so beautiful. Trina wanders away, muttering about a cute guy over near the door. I walked around the room looking at all the sights. Then all of a sudden, one picture catches my eye. It was a large square painting, there were beautiful colours blending all into each other. Orange into red into pink into purple and so on, the colours just seem to burst out of the painting. In the middle of all the colours is a beautiful girl, with pale skin and ebony hair. She appears to be laying down with her hands behind her head, with her eyes closed and a contented look on her face. Around her, were music notes, sunlight rays, balls of fire and two beautiful orbs of light right above her head  
"Behind her emotions" I say out loud, reading the title "By Jade West!"  
'_Wow! Jade painted this!_' I think to myself, looking at the girl in the middle of the painting. Then it suddenly struck me, her emotions, these are my emotions and the girl in the middle is Jade.  
"Jade painted a picture of my emotions!" I whisper to myself, remembering the colours she told me about. I continue to stare at it, it's magnificent. I find myself getting lost in it, but it wasn't long before I was interrupted. Somebody grabs my wrist and begins to pull me away.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, your painting is simply outstanding!" Sikowizt says to me.  
"Thanks Sikowizt." I smile at him. We were in our acting classroom, Sikowizt wanted a quick word with me. He frowns at me a little.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You seem...different?" He stares at me, trying to figure out what it is.  
"What can I say, New Orleans was a life changing experience!" That's for sure.  
"Hmmm." He says, slightly unconvinced "Have you seen what Tori has submitted?"  
"She submitted something? I was so sure she would be singing." I say, some what surprised.  
"I did too, until she handed this to me this morning." He hands me a document folder, inside appears to be a story.  
"Wow, she wrote something?" I look back up to Sikowizt.  
"Indeed, it's a fascinating read. The story is so... Enchanting." He says, giving me an odd look.  
"Can I read it?" I ask, he nods.  
"You can, but have it back to me this afternoon." He says "I want to hear your opinion on it. The story seems so... real." With that last odd comment, he strides out of the room.  
I decide to skip my next class and stay here to read the story.  
"The tale of the unrequited friendship." I read the title. I settle down in a chair and begin to read. After about five minutes, I begin to realise the story was about our little adventure in New Orleans. The characters were a little different, but I could tell. The story was so elegantly written, it had so much raw emotion in it. I had gotten so lost in the story, I hadn't noticed Sikowizt walk back into the room about two hours later.

"Are you finished?" He startles me.  
"Yeah, I was just rereading the ending. It was really good." I look up, he was staring oddly at me again.  
"Something weird happened to you two down there, didn't it?" He asks me. I'm a little shocked at his question.  
"Ahh, I'm not sure how to answer that." How do you tell someone you were stuck somebody's mind for two days?  
"I thought you may say that. All I know is, you have been very different since you got home. It's a welcomed change, but it must have been something pretty big to change you." He eyes me suspiciously.  
"What can I say Sikowizt, Tori Vega finally got to me." I stand up and hand him back the story.  
"I'm sure she did..." He mutters, as I go to walk out "...Don't go hurting her now." He says, with purpose.  
I stop, understanding what he's saying. For a man who's a little odd, he certainly can see more than you think. I turn and look back at him.  
"I won't." Tomorrow, tomorrow's the day.

* * *

There she is, standing in front of my painting, looking mesmerised. I smile, it's what I wanted. Being stuck in her head had a profound effect on me. All the colours of her emotions were so inspiring, it was like a living painting. I had to paint something, I painted it the night I got home. It took me almost the whole night. Once I started, I couldn't stop, but once I was finished, I felt like I was a completely new person. I put so much of my own emotions into it. I continue to watch her, she's whispering to herself.  
"Well, it's now or never." I take a deep breath and walk over to her. I grab her wrist and pull her away. I needed to talk to her, just not in front of everyone.  
"Jade?" She says, a little surprised. I don't say anything yet, I continue pulling her down the hallway. We finally make it to our destination, the one place I always drag her off too, the janitor's closet. I open the door and push her in.

"You know, all you have to do is ask, '_Hey Tori, can you come to the janitor's closet with me, I need to talk to you?_' That's it! A simple question." She says, as I close the door.  
"Yeah well, where's the fun in that?" I argue, smirking.  
"Right, because roughly dragging people out of auditorium's and shoving them into a janitor's closet is more fun." She raises her eyebrow at me "But then again, it is you!"  
I smile broadly at her, she just smiles, shaking her head.  
"So are you going to tell me why you've kidnapped me or am I going to have to guess?" She asks.  
"I wanted to give you something." I say.  
"Oh, how come?" She asks, surprised.  
"Well, you took care of my empty shell of a body while I was stuck in your head. And I put you in danger by not telling you what happened between Beck and I. You never once pushed the subject about it, you just kept me safe and you almost got thrown around because of it." I begin.  
"Jade..." She starts, but I stop her.  
"Hold on, and even though we had so pretty weird moments." She blushes, remembering the night she saw my body naked.  
"You took care of me, protected me." I fidget it with the necklace she gave me "And for that I want to thank you." I pull out a small box. One that I received from a certain meddling woman from New Orleans. I smile at it, quickly recalling our conversation out this object.

_"House of Voodoo, this is Madam Zara." Her smooth tone seeps through the phone._

_"Hello Madam Zara, this is Jade West."_

_"Oh Jade, how are you? Getting used to your body again." She teases, slightly._

_"I wouldn't have too if it weren't for you." Reminding her._

_"I know, I know. But it turned out for the best, you and Tori are friends now, right? So my spell worked it's magic perfectly." She giggles._

_"How about I stick you in the mind of someone you didn't like and you tell me if it's all for the best?" I say, grouchily._

_"So what can I help you with today, Jade?" She says, changing the subject._

_"I want you to make something for me, well actually it's for me to give to Tori." I begin to explain what it is exactly I want._

_"Can you do that?" I ask._

_"Of course I can darling, I'll have one made and sent to you straight away." She confirms. I thank her and bid her goodbye._

"Here, it's my way of saying thank you." I hand her the small box. She furrows her brows, as she takes the box. She opens it and gasps. Inside is a bronze pendant and necklace, not a circle one like the one she originally bought, but one shaped like an old fashioned key.  
"You said you wanted to make sure I'm always safe, well I want the same thing for you. So I had Madam Zara make this for you." I explain.  
"It's beautiful, Jade. But why a key?" She asks. I take the necklace out and begin to put it around her neck.  
"Well, I discovered a lot about you, while I was stuck in your head. And I believe this is one thing you said you wanted." I say, as clip the necklace together.  
"A key..." She looks confused.  
"To a certain someone's heart?" She blushes deeply.  
"I never even said that out loud, how did you know about that?" She asks, shocked and a little embarrassed.  
"I told you, I learnt a lot about you." I smirk, and look down at the key "You said you wanted it and now you do." Feeling myself blush a little, I'm not usually good with expressing these kind of feelings.  
She looks at me, then at the necklace and then back to me "Really?"  
I nod, smiling a little and blushing a little more. I can see tears starting to form in her eyes. I smirk and roll mine.

"Are you going to cry every time I do something nice for you?" I ask.  
She shoves me in the shoulder "Way to ruin a nice moment." I laugh at her and wrap my arms around her, she holds on to me so tight. She pulls away slightly and looks deep into my eyes.  
"It's so good to see them sparkle again." She whispers, caressing the side of my face with her hand. Her touch is so soft and loving. It's something I'd not really experienced before. Her hand moves to my hair, running her fingers through it. She leans in a little closer, I run my hands up the small of her back, pulling her forward. She takes my face in her hands, she kisses me on my left cheek, then my right and then on the tip of my nose. The anticipation is building, she moves down too my lips but she only grazers them. I moan in pepped up frustration and nip at her lips. She comes in a little closer, this time I won't let her get away. I grab the back of her neck and pull her right in. The second our lips met, they seem to spark with electricity. Her lips are soft and her skin is silky, she tastes like vanilla. Every nerve ending in my body has come alive, a simple stroke of my arm from her, is causing me immense pleasure. After what seems like a pleasure inducing eternity, we our first kiss comes to an end. I'm completely breathless and I don't think my legs can hold me much longer.  
"Wow." Is all I can mutter out. Tori opens her eyes and smiles. Her smile is breathtaking, how did it take me this long to realise this is who I needed? I continue to hold her, not ever wanting to let go.

"Can everyone please make their way to the auditorium, as the New Orleans Showcase Concert is about to begin." Comes Lanes voice of the loud speakers.  
We both sigh, not wanting this moment to end. But we really needed to get back. We let go and turn to leave.  
"So what happens now?" Tori asks, as we leave the janitor's closet.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, with us. I don't want Beck bothering you because of me and..." She starts.  
"We don't have to worry about him." I assure her.  
"Really? Are you sure?" She asks.  
"Yep, his mum called me this morning. She told me he moved back to Canada. Something about him losing his way and needing to 'find himself' again!" I roll my eyes at how stupid it sounded.  
"He left? Wow." She looks surprised.  
"And as for us, well.." I take her hand and hold it in mine. I say nothing else and we walk like this in to the auditorium. I glance over to Tori, she has the biggest smile on her face. I smile too, as we take our seats. Even though, I've always loved the random Showcases we have at school, I honestly couldn't wait for this one to be over. The concert was awesome though, Cat and André were the only ones of our friends to perform. They did a collaboration. They both wrote a song and performed it together. It actually was really amazing. So it was no surprise when they won. But what actually surprised everyone, was when they started kissing celebrating their win.  
"Whoa! That's surprising!" Tori gasps.  
"So surprising!" I agree, as we watch them make their way back to their seats. Helen comes back onstage, to say thank you's and other formalities. I lean over to Tori and ask her if she wants to leave. She nods and gets up. I get up and follow her. We walk hand in hand all the way to my car.

"How weird is this?" She remarks, happily.  
"Super weird! I'm not sure which is weirder, that I got stuck in your head for two days or now I'm your girlfriend." I laugh. She laughs as well.  
"I think everyone is going to have a hard time believing either story."  
"I'm still having a hard time believing that Tori Vega is my girlfriend." I say, as we make it to my car.  
"Say it again?" Her face has a look of pure joy on it.  
"Tori Vega is my girlfriend." I grin at her face, she's literally turning to mush right in front of me.  
"One more time?" She whispers gleefully, closing her eyes.  
I reach up and cup the sides if her face "Tori Vega, you are my girlfriend!" I whisper, huskily. She's simply radiating joy. She said all she ever wanted was for me to be happy. Staring at her beautiful, joyful face and knowing that she's mine, I don't think I've ever felt happier.


End file.
